Life with the Bolton's
by mariah5893
Summary: Gabriella was raped by her step-dad 2 years ago and now has a son. Her mom dies in a car accident and she has to live with the Bolton's. What will happen when Troy finds out Gabriella's Past? Will he hate her worse or fall in love with her? Troyella.
1. meeting troy

**Gabriella's POV**

Today is the day I go to live with the Bolton's. Let's just say that my mom died a few weeks ago in a car wreck. And my step-dad, I hate him. The only thing good that ever came of him is my son, Jacob. He raped me two years ago, and well few weeks later I had a swollen belly. I didn't tell mom who Jacob's father was. She just expected it to be some boy's from school. My step-dad,Jason, never did mess with me after that. Thank God!!!

I'm definitely not going to tell the Bolton's that Jacob is my let them think he is my little brother. The Bolton's are my godparents. Isabella was my moms best friend in school. The only problem is they have a son named Troy. Hopefully he will just let Jacob and I have our space. Hopefully......

---------------

I was off the plane as soon as it landed with Jacob in my arms. I glanced around to see if Isabella and Jack were anywhere near. I had seen pictures of them before so I kind of new what to look for. I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve and I turned around swiftly.

"Gabriella!!! You look absolutely beautiful!!!" Isabella chanted into my ear while giving me a big bear hug.

" Hi ! Sorry to be rude but you are squishing Jacob!" I let out a giggle.

"Oh I am soo sorry. Hi Jacob..." He smiled up at her then dug his face into my shoulder..

"He can get shy.." I smiled at Jacob then at Isabella.

"Oh I know...Troy was like that when he was young.." She smiled at me then glanced at the airport," They are still inside eating. Sorry I tried to get them to come out and see you,but they said it was too hot." she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Oh it's fine, actually I wish I didn't wear a long sleeve shirt. New Jersey was kinda chilly."

" Yeah Albuquerque can get really hot. Sweetie I am so sorry about your mom. I loved her so much she was a really good friend."

"Yeah I'll miss her, so will Jacob." I could feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes but for Jacob's sake I held them in.

" Well let's go inside and get something to eat with Jack and Troy. They will love the young lady you've become." She started walking towards the airport.

" Umm.. can you take this bag for me,please. Jacob won't stop squirming."

"Sure hun." she took my bag and we made our way inside.

------------

We made our way into the air conditioned cafe. My hip was hurting from carrying Jacob, but I didn't have much choice.

"Gabriella, This here is my husband,Jack." Isabella gave Jack a 'behave yourself or suffer the consequences look'.

"Hi, Gabriella. You look beautiful..." He shook my hand then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled a little, " Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"And who is this little fella??" He gestured down towards Jacob.

" Oh, this is Jacob, my s- uh, brother." Omg!! I almost let it slip!!! I gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Troy, get your ass over here and meet our guest!!! Sorry for my language Gabriella,but he can just get under my skin sometimes." Isabella whined.

" Its okay.." I looked over to my right to see the most handsome guy I have ever seen!! He had electric,ocean blue eyes and sandy brown/blonde hair. Not to mention a body to die for.

"What mom???" he glared over at his mother.

"Troy this is Gabriella Marie Montez, the girl who will be living with us from now on. Troy looked over at me emotionless. His eyes traveled from my face down to my toes then back up. _Did he just check me out??? Ugh!! What a pig!!! _

He held out his hand," Hi, I'm Troy,"he said coldly.

" Ahh.. mommy.."Troy startled Jacob. Oh no!!! Everyone looked at me funny. Did they hear him call me mommy??? I guess they did....

" Umm...ever since mom died he has been calling me that.." I smiled sadly at the people around me. I hated lieing about stuff like that..but I didn't want them thinking I was a slut or let them know I was raped at the age of freaking 15!!!!

"Oh,poor dear.." Isabella whispered.

A smirk grew on Troy's face,"What a wimp!" he sneered. Oh this ticked me off...HOW DARE HE CALL MY SON SUCH NAMES!!!

"Troy!!" Isabella gasped with her mouth open and wide eyes.

"No, !! I will handle this!!!" I gave her a pretty little smile then turned to Troy and dropped my smile,"You have no right to say such things!! He is only two years old!!! He just lost his Gra--uh, Mother!!!" I almost let it slip again....

"Were you just about to say Grandma??" Troy gave me a seductive smirk. Was he flirting with me??

"NO!! Ugh!!, can we go home now??Please!!??" I turned to her, then positioned Jacob onto my other hip..

"Sure sweetie you must be tired from your trip. Not to mention the little one must be hungry."

"Yeah, do you mind if I go get him something to eat??"

"No not at all...Troy show Gabriella where the kid's food place is.."

"But mom.." Troy began to whine.

"Now!!! Troy!!!" she pointed her finger to the other end of the food court. Troy,Jacob,and I began to head towards the other end of the food court.

"Gosh, I think your mom went a little over board. I could've found this place by myself..."

"Yeah, wait till you have to live with her.." he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't that bad..."

"Mommy me hungry.." Jacob started to get all fidgety.

" I know, baby. Mommy is gonna get you chicken nuggets." Troy gave me a funny .

"Why do you encourage the poor kid that you are his mom.???"

"Troy, just mind your own business okay.." I stepped up to the counter and gave the clerk my order. When I was done Troy started again," Yeah but that is just wrong..."

"Just leave me alone... This has been a long day and I don't need more crap.."

" Whatever, geek."

"Oohh nice come back Troy. That really !!"

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled,"Ugh how long for a pack of nuggets!!!"

"Well in 1 second,Troy, it will be exactly 30 seconds!!" she said sarcastically..

"Ugh!!"

I giggled he really was hot!! Finally Jacob got his nuggets. We made our way out to the Bolton's car. Jack was driving, Isabella in the passenger's seat, Troy in the back left seat, I was in the middle back seat, and Jacob was in his booster seat to the right of me. My eyes began to feel very heavy. I tried to get comfortable and the only way to do that was to turn towards Troy.. So I lay on my left side with half of my face in the seat.

"Tired??" I opened my right eye to see Troy looking at me.

"Mmm...very.." I moaned. He let out a chuckle. He turned around and pulled a pillow out from behind his seat and layed it on his lap. He looked at me and then patted the pillow.

"Here!" I looked at him funny. Then I turned onto my right side laying my head on the pillow. I snuggled my face into his built stomach. He smelled so good. I finally let sleep over take my whole body.


	2. Jerk!

"Gabriella? Honey, wake up.. we are here."Isabella chanted into my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes.I looked up to see my head was still on Troy's lap. He gave me a smirk.

"Yeah Montez, you need to get off me."

"Sorry..." I sighed.

"Mommy...up.." Jacob cooed with a giggle.

"Okay Jacob...." I let out another sigh as I got out of the car from Troy's side. I walked around the vehicle and unbuckled Jacob. I threw him onto my left hip and closed the door.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice car ride??" I smiled down at Jacob. I loved this kid more than anything in the world, and no one better hurt him. Troy better watch his back if he ever talks about my son again... I silently made my way into the 2 story brick house with Troy right on my heels.

----------

"Wow!! Your home is beautiful!!!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I guess.." Troy yawned.

"Troy,honey, show Gabriella her room." Isabella peeked her head in from a room I would guess would be the kitchen.

"Ugh! Mo-" Isabella cut him off.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton, do as I say.."

"Fine." He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Jacob and dragged me up the stairs. As soon as we reached the top I burst into giggles.

"What?" Troy looked at me like I was the ugliest person in the world.

"Hahaha.....Troy David.....Alexander......Bolton....hhahhahha..." I managed to choke out in between giggles.

"Oh shut up, Montez...Atleast I am not trying to make my little brother think I am his mother."My giggles stopped suddenly and I glared at him..

"Don't speak about things you don't know, Bolton." I hissed pointing a finger at him.

"That's right, I don't know, so why don't you tell me." He hissed right back. He could glare at me all he wanted. I would never trust this arrogant jerk enough to tell him my past, to tell him I was raped, to tell him Jacob was MY son...

"No.." I sighed," Just show me where my room is.."I looked down at the floor. He began to take a few steps and then stopped infront of a wooden door.

"This is your room, and this door right across from yours, is my room,"he turned to look at me," Listen Montez, Never ever, ever go in my room without my permission."

"Why would I want to go in there?? The only thing in there is prolly posters of naked women all over the wall.... Believe me, I'm not that low even if you may be...Oh no offence intended." I said sarcastically.

"Well atleast I am not a snotty,little,stuck-up brat that her step-father didn't love her enough to take her in after her mother's own death!No offence intended!" he shouted back at me.

That was all I could take. I busted out crying, and as soon as I did, Jacob did, too. How dare he say such things!! He doesn't know what he did to me!!!!!

"Oh, shit, Brie...I didn't mean that. I-" he stammered looking guilty.

"Like I said, you don't know anything Troy!!" I screamed.

"M-m-mommy....ah...stop-p-p yelling...ahhh" Jacob cried out grabbing my shirt and digging his face in between my breasts.

"Great, Now look what you did!!" I shouted at Troy..

"Me??You are the one screaming your head off.."

"Yeah after what you just said to me I have a right to!!" I cried," Just leave me and my son alone.. I mean brother...I, uh"

I frantically dashed into my new room. I slammed the door shut and slid down it with my back against it. I placed Jacob onto my lap.

"Mommy. don't-t cwy..." Jacob placed his tiny hand against my cheek.

"I'm sorry, just got upset. Can mommy have a hug?" he nodded his head and I placed my head on his tiny chest and let out a huge sob.

--------------

After I had stopped crying I put Jacob down to sleep. I finally managed to find out that my room had a balcony overlooking the backyard. I was sitting on the balcony when I heard a knock on my door then Isabella's voice.

"Gabby! Dinner is ready.."

"Okay, Jake and I will be down in a sec." I jumped up. I wanted to look nice and casual for dinner tonight. I looked through my bags that Jack had brought up and found a pair of skinny jeans and a nice tight pink tank-top. I pulled my hair into a loose bun letting two strands of hair loose around my face. I grabbed Jacob's hand and helped him downstairs.

------------

"Aww.. Gabriella you look beautiful, doesn't she Jack??" Isabella chanted.

"Astonishing.." Jack confirmed.

"Thank you.." I smiled. I looked over to see Troy staring at me.. It really made me feel uncomfortable. What a pig!!!

"Gabs you can sit down by Troy and Izzy will get Jacob, Troy's old high chair.

"Okay." I went over and sat by Troy. I let his scent consume me. It was sweet and natural.. Wow!! I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at me again.

"Jacob, come sit on my lap." Atleast that would cover my body a little.

"mommy--" he raised his arms out to me. I quickly pulled him up.

"Really, Gabriella why do you let hi--" Troy cut himself off as I gave him the death glare.

"Drop it.." I growled under my breath so only he and I could hear.

"Fine." he groaned.

"Here is the high chair!!"Isabella came into view.

"Umm..maybe he should just sit on my lap for today.."

"Nonsense.." she took him off my lap and placed him up in the chair. I could feel Troy's eyes on me again.. Ugh! Curse Isabella...no, no I shouldn't curse her. She is a nice caring woman.

Troy is the one I should curse.. the pig!

---------

Finally dinner was over...I don't think I could take much longer of his eyes on me..... I swear this is gonna be one long year... You see I get to move out when I turn 18..

"Well thank you for the dinner. I think I am gonna head upstairs now...c'mon Jakie." I gestured Jacob with a wave of my hand...," Okay I'll carry you!!" I smiled at him trying to wobble over to me.

"I think I will turn in, too." Troy fake yawned," I'll walk Gabby upstairs.."

As soon as we were out of his parents view I spoke coldly,"What do you want?"

"Huh??" he looked confused..

"Well I'm sure you wanted something. You wouldn't just walk me up here out of the goodness of your pathetic little heart." I sneered.

"Ouch that really hurt." He held his hand over where his heart would be.

"Good, I hope it did." I grinned. We finally reached the space between our two doors.

"Well...." I looked at him.

"yeah you are right I did want something." He grinned evily at me..

"What?"I asked dumbfounded.

"_You!_" he bent down and smashed his lips hard against mine. I was shocked and just stood there, then I tried to deepen it.._Eww!! What are you doing???_My mind chanted the words. I finally pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"Eww!! Omigosh. You are such a pig...Eww!!! Get away from me....JERK!!!" I ran in my room and slammed the door. I sat Jacob in the floor ,and jumped onto my bed.

__

Stupid Gabriella!! How could you have liked that??How could you!!!!????? He is a pig!! All he wants is to get into your pants!!!!

"Mommy, you and him yucky..." Jacob made a disgusted,yet funny, face.

"Hehe.. I know honey. Really yucky.." I got up and picked him up.

"You wanna sleep in mommy's bed tonight??"

"Mmmhmmm..." I layed down with Jacob by my side... I heard Jacob snore softly in his little boyish sleep. He was adorable. Just laying there watching my son breathe and dream, I fell into a deep and lightening sleep.


	3. IMPORTANT

**_Photo's of Gabriella's outfit is on my profile...tell me what you think please... thank you!!!!!!_**


	4. in his arms

I woke up to the morning rays of light filtering through my balcony glass door. I turned over to my left to see if Jacob was awake.

"Jacob?? Where are you??" I looked all around my room but I couldn't find him. I started to panic. _What if he went out on the balcony and fell??? NO,no the door would be open.... Omg!!_

I jumped up and ran downstairs forgetting I still had my black nightie on. I ran into the kitchen to find Troy and Jack at the table. Troy about spit his orange juice out when he saw me standing there in my black nightie.(in profile)

"Woah! Gabriella you might want to cover up!!" Troy smirked. I just ignored him.

"Where's Jacob?? I couldn't find him...I--" I started bawling my eyes out.

"Chill, Gabby. I was gonna wake you up this morning but you looked so peaceful. Jacob was already awake so I brought him downstairs to eat breakfast and he is in mom and dad's room with mom." He explained slowly and calmly.

"Oh....Gosh...Troy Bolton..don't ever take him out of my sight like that again.." I sighed. I put my left hand on my hip and the other resting on my forehead,"But thanks anyway..and..." I looked finally dawned on me I was in my nightie," I think I better go change."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and get red at that very moment. I turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I changed into a pair of short-shorts and a wife-beater.(in profile)I walked out of my room and closed the door. I walked towards Isabella and Jack's room was. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!!" Isabella's muffled voice shouted. I made my way in slowly,"In the bathroom!" she hollered again. I made my way across her bedroom into the small and tiny bathroom.

"Hey, Gabriella! I was giving little Jakie here a bath."

"Oh thanks....umm...school starts tomorrow doesn't it??" I asked unsure. She looked up at me.

"Yep...tomorrow's Monday isn't it.." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..umm... and you and Jack both work.??" I sighed.

"Yeah, hon....what's wrong??" she finally became concerned.

"I-..just don't know what to do with Jacob...Is there any GOOD daycares near??"

"Yeah, Troy will drive you to school tomorrow and I am sure he will let you drop Jacob off there."

"okay..thanks ."

"call me Izzy now."

"Umm..okay Izzy." I giggled. I walked over to the tub and pulled Jacob out, wrapping a soft blue towel around his tiny frame. I dried him off and put some clean clothes on him..

"There we go, all clean." I cooed in a baby's voice.

"Wow! Gabriella you would such a great mom.. I mean you are already treating your brother like he is your own." Izzy smiled.

"You have no idea." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say dear??"

"Hmm.. Oh nothing..Thanks.." I grinned.

--------

Isabella and Jack took Jacob with them to go grocery shopping, so I was left all alone with Troy Bolton.. We sat on the love seat in the living room in silence..

"Ugh..Sundays are always boring." he yawned while stretching his arms above his head.

"Well maybe you should try a little something called church." I scoffed.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch??"He glared over at me.

"Do you always have to be such a arrogant bastard? Oh that's right, you can't help it you were just born that way..." I smiled innocently over at him..

"You know what??" He asked looking straight ahead.

"what??" I groaned knowing it was gonna be something extremely stupid.

"You should take and give me some sexy pics of you in that nightie" he turned his head over at me laying his hand on my thigh. I felt sparks go through my body but ignored them.

"In your dreams,Bolton." I sneered and pushed his hand away.

"Oh, Montez, I have some rules for you when we go to school tomorrow."

"Ugh!!!" I screamed.

"There are only a few," I smiled. He was just loving this," First, don't tell anyone you are living with , you don't speak to me unless , Just don't talk to me at all."

"Your mom said you have to drive me there though. How are you gonna get out of that one?? Oh and I have to drop Jacob off at a daycare when you drive me there."

"What? I am not driving you to school!"

"Umm..yes you are!!And believe me your mom won't let you get out of it that easily."

"Ugh you are soo right. She is a bitch!" I started rubbing his temples. I stared at him in shock.

"How dare you call your own mom that!!"

"Well, she is.."

"I would love to have my mom here with me, right now..Atleast you have a mom that cares for you and loves you, and how do you repay her??? By calling her names... you are pathetic."

"Sorry, I keep forgeting about....your mom.."

"Yeah well I don't forget..." tears started to pull at the corners of my eyes. Mom wasn't here anymore..I would never see her again..not until I was dead, too. How I wish I told her how I conceived Jacob...Maybe then we would have had a better life while she was here.... Too little, too late, Gabriella....

"Are you okay??" Troy's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"No!" I began to sob into my hands..Nothing would ever be the same, and I knew that someday I would have to tell the Boltons that Jacob was mine... I finally felt to big strong arms wrap around my body and pull me closer. I turned around and dug my head into his chest and cried..

"T-troy...she isn't c-c-oming back..," I cried even harder.

"I know, Gabriella, but you have me, mom, dad, and Jacob right now.." he stroked his big fingers through my long dark waves.

"I know, I have to stay strong for Jak-k-kie...but I can't shake the memory of what he did to me.."

"What?? Who did what to you??" He questioned wiping the tears from my eyes.

"My step-da--" Oh crap!! I let it slip,"Umm no-one. Never mind... I,uh, never mind"

"Your step-dad?? What did he do??" he asked again.

"Please Troy," I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. but you will tell me eventually..." he stated,"Oh and when we go to East High.. don't tell anyone about this...it could ruin my rep."He smiled cheekily.

I giggled," Poor Wildcat...your secret's safe with me." I smiled and made my way up to my room.


	5. THE FIGHT

I couldn't shake the memory of Troy's arms around me. I felt safe at that moment. Was I falling for a jerk like him??

"Oh stop it Gabriella. You are just giving yourself a headache thinking so hard." I scolded myself.

As I sat out on my balcony I saw Izzy and Jack's car pull in the drive. I jumped up out of my chair and ran downstairs. Troy was still sitting on the love-seat.

"C'mon your mom and dad are home."I told him.

"So??" he didn't take his eyes away from the TV.

"Aren't you gonna help them bring groceries in?" I couldn't believe him.

"Nope. I never have, never will." He unrolled a bag of potatoe chips that were beside him and dug in.

"Well, I hope your lazy ass gets fat sitting there." I scoffed. I turned around and ran out into the dry hot air of Albuquerqe.

"Izzy! Jack! Wait I'll help you carry stuff in! I ran over and pulled Jacob onto my hip, then grabbed a few bags that were filled with food.

"Why thank you is so nice of you." Isabella smiled.

"Your welcome. I tried to get Troy to help but he wouldn't budge from the couch."

"Oh well, thanks for trying anyway Gabriella! Jack laughed. I giggled too.

------------

As I came through the door Troy took the bags out of my hands.

"Here let me help." he said without any emotion on his face.

"Umm..thanks..I guess.. why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well I don't wanna get fat, now do I??" he winked at me and then gave me a big seductive smile.

"Oh! I get it! You don't want to ruin your should I say two-pack.." I laughed at his face as soon as I said that.

"Yeah right! I have a six-pack and you know it!"he then trudged to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

"Mommy, what a six-pwack??" Jacob looked up at me with his sparkling green eyes were the only resemblance of my step-dad. Every other feature was mine.

"Nothing honey.." I sat him down on his play mat which Izzy put in the living room corner. I then ,made my way into the kitchen. Troy was looking through the fridge trying to find something to drink.

"Thirsty?" I giggled. He must not have been expecting me because as soon as he heard my voice he hit his head on the top of the fridge.

"Ahh.. Ow! Thanks alot Montez.." He howled. I ran over to him and looked at his head. It had a small trickle of blood.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Troy..Really I didn't mean for you to hit your head."

"It's okay."He laughed,"It's only a little cut."

"I am still really sorry.. even if you did deserve it." I smirked.

"Whatever."he smiled at me. Our eyes met. We just stood there staring into eachother's eyes. I began to lean in as he then Jacob's voice interrupted.

"Mommy..." I suddenly realized what I was about to do.I was about to kiss him.

"What sweetie??" I picked him up and looked at him.

"Gabriella..Why do you encourage him on thinking such things??" Troy stared angrily at me.

"Troy, just stop with that will never get the answer, so why keep asking?" I grumbled.

"Because, he shouldn't think his sister is his mother.."

"Troy just stop!!" I screamed.

"Fine. For now. I promise you,you will tell me sometime..one way or another Montez. I'll get you to open up to me."

"Whatever...Troy can you just drive me and Jacob to the park?" I asked calming down.

"No."

"What??Why not?" Could this boy push my buttons anymore than he already had?

"Because..remember I told you. I don't want my friends to see me with a geek that makes her brother think he is her son.." he said coldly.

I stared at him in disbelief. My eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. I shook my head.

"If that is how you feel then.. we will just walk there.." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"That's how I feel." he whispered back. One thing I didn't know was that it was actually hurting him inside.

"Then don't speak to me or Jacob unless necessary." I turned with Jacob still on my hip and walked into the living room.

"Izzy? Do you have a baby stroller. I am gonna walk to the park."

"Troy can drive you.."

"No! I wanna walk. please..." I asked

"Sure let me go get it." She went upstairs. I stood there with Jacob pretending I couldn't feel his eyes burning into my back.

"It's okay Jacob. We're gonna go to the park and get some peace for once." I sighed. I felt one hundred years old. My eyes burned from the earlier tears that wouldn't escape my eyes.

"Here you go, Gabby." Izzy came down the stairs with a folded up stroller.

"Thanks." I smiled a sad smile at her.I looked to my right to see Troy standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching us talk,"Well I'll be out for a few hours, Izzy so if you need anything call my cell."

"Okay fun. Bye Jakie!" she waved her hand at Jakie.

I opened the front door and then turned around.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." I raised his eyebrow and looked at me funny.

"Sorry for what, dear?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I barged into your lives, and I'm sorry you had a sick,arrogant,son-of-a-bitch for a son." I looked towards Troy coldly and then turned around and walked out the door unfolding the stroller and placing Jacob into it.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. Ow! You're hurting me

**__**

I wanted you guys to know that for some reasonn, fanfictioncuts out some of my words when it uploads, so sorry if a few words are missing it isn't my fault....sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I began walking down the sidewalk, and away from the chaos.

"Mama, you said bad word.." Jacob looked up at me,turning his head.

"I know, sweetie, and mommy doesn't ever want you to say that..

Thoughts were swirling through my head. Why did I just say that? Would Izzy ground me? What would Troy do?? I didn't mean what I said....did I?? Finally, I came to the end of the sidewalk. I was grateful that the Boltonsonly lived a few blocks away from the park, so Jacob could play there.

My thoughts were siezedwhen I ran into a pretty, little, blonde.

"I'm so so sorry!!" I gasped as I bumped into her.

"Oh, its okay.. I wasn't watching where I was going... I'm Sharpay,"She held out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Gabriella..Do you go to East High??" I asked, maybe a little to suddenly.

"Yeah.. umm, do you? I haven't seen you here before.."

"I just moved here..." This girl was the pinkest thing I had ever seen...pink shirt,pink pants,pink shoes, pink everything!!

"Oh, well I gotta go find my brother,Ryan, I'm suppose to meet him at the cafe...See ya!" she waved her hand as she began to walk away.

"Okay! Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder..Well, now I know one other person, besides Troy. I sat on the bench watching Jacob play with a few other kids. I enjoyed the breeze whip throughtmy long curls....I wish life could be like this,....so.....free and peaceful. If only I didn't have to go back and face the consequences.....

_______________________________________________________________________

As I made my way infrontof the front door, I stopped. I took a big breath and pulled Jacob out of his stroller, and placing him onto my hip, while folding up the stroller.

"Ugh.... well I guess better now then never, huh Jacob??" I looked down smiling at the sleepy toddler,who was wrapping his little arms around my neck and nestling his face into my chest.

I let out another sigh and placed my hand on the doorknob. I gently began to twist on it..I stepped into the house, but it was really quiet.. Then, Izzy saw me and strode over to me and Jacob.

"Hey Gabriella!! I'll take Jacob upstairs and put him down." she smiled,while taking Jake from my arms and making her way upstairs. Had she not heard what I said earlier?? I had practically yelled it,but she seemed calm enough. Was it all my imagination? Something that I had dreamed up, hoping I could do?? As I saw Troy come down the stairs, I knew that it wasn't my imagination. It actually had happened, and the look on his face proved it.

When he got to the final step, he glared at me...

"I know.I know. You are mad at me and you will make me suffer, but for right now I need my rest, so goodnight." I began to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around.

"Ow! Troy that hurts!" I wailed.

"But Gabby, I'm not mad." His face became peaceful and he loosened his grip on me.

"Really?" I grinned down at him.

"Yeah," then his face became cold," I'm not mad, I'm furious!!" He gripped my wrist even tighter.

"Ow! Troy stop! Oww!!"

"Do you know the lecture I got!!?? I had to tell them why you said that!!!" He put more pressure onto my wrist, and I swear it was about to break at any minute...

"Troy!!! You're hurting me!!! Stop!!" I screamed in panic, as I felt something about to snap.

"Do you know the hell you have put me through, since you have moved here??" He grumbled..

"Troy, I'm sorry, but please let g--" **Crunch,"Ahhhhhh!!!!" I screamed, as I felt the pain shoot from my wrist,to my elbow, then to my shoulder.." Oh my God!!!"**

Troy's face looked confused, then he looked down at my wrist, realizing for the first time what he had just done. He acted like he was in a trance...

"Gabriella!! Oh my gosh!! I am so sorry!!" he gushed.

"Sorry doesn't fucking count for breaking someonesfucking wrist,Troy!!" I yelled, as I made my way upstairs crying, then running to Izzy," Izzy, I need to go to the hospital,NOW!!"

"What's wron-- Oh my god!! Gabriella, how did--I mean--"

"It was your freaking son!!! He broke my wrist!!!!" I cried..

I know, it seems wierdthat he had enough strength to do such a thing, but he did. I couldn't believe what had happened. Isabella and Jack helped me into the car. We made our way to the hospital.

The doctor had to reposition it back in place, and put a splint/cast on it. Troy stayed in the waiting room,listening to my cries of pain. He could burn in hell for all I cared, but I still, for some unknown reason, felt something for him.. Isabella stayed in the cafeteria with Jacob, while Jack stayed and held my good hand, while the doctor snapped it back into place.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

"Okay, Gabriella, All done. Its okay, you're okay." Jack reassured me. As I made my way out of the office, I saw him sitting in the plasticblue jumped up as soon as he saw me and Jack.

"Gabby, I am so so----" I cut him off immediately.

"First, only my friends can call me Gabby. Second, save the apology for someone who will forgive you, for breaking their wrist, and third, go to hell!!" I glared at him.

"Dad! Did you just hear her!! She is like the devil!!" Troy tried to get his dad to back him up.

"Son, right now I think she has a reason to be. If I was her I know I wouldn't want to have to do with any part of you. We'll be lucky if she still wants to live with us after this, and Troy, we are gonna have a long long talk." Jack stated to Troy firmly.

"Yes, sir." Troy gave up, for once in his pathetic and miserable life. I smiled at this. He must of saw me and got the wrong impression, cause he smiled back. It was a crooked smile.

"Oh, shut up, Troy!" I hissed and then walked out of the hospital..

_______________________________________________________________________

I lay in my bed thinking of the scene that had happened before. Jacob was sleeping in his crib, only a few feet away from my bed. I heard the door open. I glanced over to see who it was.

"Izzy??" I groaned. The light streaming in from the doorway hurt my eyes. I noticed it was more of a male frame..

"Mmm... Jack?? Is everything okay? Is Izzy okay?? What about Troy??" I asked getting a little anxious.

"I am Troy." the voice spoke low and quiet_._

"Oh!.... Wait. Troy???" I shrieked silently as I sat up in my bed, then he threw himself on topof me covering my mouth.

****

_I know it ended kinda funny, but it prolly doesn't turn out how you guys are thinking....lol so please review. and i know it has been awhile since I have posted anything so sorry._


	7. kissing my enemy?

"Shh!!!" he said,while still sitting on top of me," I just wanna talk to you, so will you be quiet?"I shook my head in defeat, my eyes closing slightly," Good girl, now I'm gonna remove my hand."

He removed his hand slightly, then removed it completely." What do you want, Troy?? You almost woke Jacob." I harshly whispered.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was, ya know, for hurting you.." He glanced down at my wrist and winced.

"Yeah,well, thanks for the apology, but it can't fix my broken bone." I said sarcastically.

"I know, and I don't know what was wrong with me, and I don't even know where I got the strength to do that, but I am sorry and I also....I-uh- I really like you.."

"What?" I gasped. Did he just say what I thought he said? Even though I didn't want to admit it, I liked him, too.A lot.

"You heard me. Today, well yesterday technically, I didn't mean any of that in the kitchen."

"You mean the part about your friends..."

"Yeah,well, it is kinda true in a way...I don't want my rep bad, if you turn out to be a geek tomorrow, but I still don't understand why you let Jacob believe that your his mom."

"Troy, don't start. I'll tell you everything when I am ready."

"Fine,"he sighed in defeat," but back to the school and rep thing. You see my head is telling me one thing, while..........my....umm....heart is telling me another.." he sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"What is your head telling you??" I asked quietly.

He sighed,"My head is saying 'don't do it man, she will ruin your reputation at East High.' "

"And, your....heart?" I gulped, just a little to loudly.

He chuckled," My heart says.. 'Go for _it_!!!! Go for _her_!!!' " I sat there in silence. He was just saying this to pay back for my wrist..or was he???

"Troy, I-uh-I-umm---" I stammered.

"I know, I knew you would never fall for me, I knew that, and that is why I got so mad, and then I hurt you... I'm so sorry." He let it all out in one quick breath.

"Troy, I like you, too. A lot. I just don't know. You hurt me, like literally. How am I suppose to deal with that??"

"I dunno. I should have knew better than to tell you this... I better go..." I got up from my bed and began to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed beside me.

"Wait! I wanna do one thing before you leave..." I sighed lightly. Should I do this?? Should I really?? Before I knew it my lips crashed against his. Electricity shot through my body and I shuddered. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. He parted his lips, so I parted mine. His tongue entered slowly. I layed back onto the bed slowly, our tongues still battling. I moaned when he nibbled on my bottom lip. He slowly slid his hand up my shirt and I stopped.

"Troy, wait. You're going to fast." I groaned.

"Sorry." He muttered,while sitting up slowly.

"Wildcat, I think you better go now." I sighed.

"Yeah, goodnight Gabriella."

"Night." He closed my door quietly, leaving me to think about what just happened.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Now I was entering the one and only East High, home of the Wildcats!!! I walked down the long, crowded hallway. Locker 136. I kept repeating it in my head. Izzy had talked Troy into dropping Jacob off at daycare, and taking me to school. We didn't mention what happened last night. It isn't meant to be. We are just from two different worlds...... Ugh.....I like him, maybe love....NO! That isn't possible....

I finally found my locker. I twisted in the combination, then threw my book bag in. I needed to get my books from each class. Lucky me, I have every class with Troy!!(sarcastic)

"Hey, Gabriella!!!" Who could possibly know who I am, besides Troy of course?? I looked up to find the skinny blonde, that had been covered in pink, at the park.

"Hi, umm, Sharpay!" I smiled, then waved.

"Need help finding your classes?Who do you have for team??" I looked down at my schedule.

"Umm... a Darbus??" I gave her a questioning look.

"Me too!!" She shrieked," This is gonna be awesome.."

"Yeah," I giggled," Is there anything you can tell me about a Troy Bolton??" I gasped. Did I just ask her that?? Ugh, Stupid Gabriella!!! She gave me a funny look, then smiled.

"Why do you ask??"

"Umm...well.. I just heard the cheerleaders talking about him, and wondered what they were talking about.." I lied.

"Oh! Well, all I can say is stay away from him.. He is a player. He has broke almost evey girl's heart in here. He pretends to love you, he gets you in bed, then he dumps 's his specialty." She looked down sad, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Were you one of those girls, Sharpay?" I whispered, comfortingly.

"Yes," she sobbed," I thought I was different! I thought he truly loved me, Gabriella! Then he says I was just a hump and dump, nothing more!!! He was just looking for a good time, and his rep depended on him doing the ice princess!!! I am so sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom." She cried, then ran towards the closest restroom.

Were her words true?? Did he really? Of course he did, look how upset she was, Is that what he is doing to me?? Pretending to love me.. To get in my pants, and then just leave me behind like a piece of trash??? Well, I wouldn't let it happen. I wouldn't be hurt sexually ever again. I would promise myself that..

I finally found Ms. Darbus's room, and walked in. It was very....Drama like...I guess that is the word to use. I saw Troy sitting next to a dark bushy haired kid. I turned away from them and walked up to Ms. Darbus.

"Um.. Hi.. I am Gabriella Montez.." I stammered nervously.

"Hello, Gabriella. Class!! Listen up!!" Oh no I knew this would happen," We have a new student, here. Her name is Gabriella Montez!!"

"Umm.. Hi..," I said, then took a seat next to a dark girl, who was sitting with Troy and the bushy haired guy.

". Nice move up looked like you were gonna faint." The bushy hair guy teased.

"Yeah you looked like you had seen a ghost." Troy shot at me. I just slumped into my seat more.

"Leave her alone!!! Chad Micheal Danforth. Do I need to hit you on the head with my books?" The dark girl yelled.

"No, honey." he sighed.

"Dude, you're whipped!" Troy jumped up.

"Am not!!"

"Please, stop yelling!! You guys are giving me a headache." I mumbled.

"Oh, shut it, Montez!!" Troy spat out the words.

"Why don't you, Bolton?Seems like you can never keep your mouth shut, huh?" I said sarcastically. He knew I was talking more about the kiss, but I shouldn't say anything, I am the one who made him kiss me. I heard sniffling and looked up. I saw Sharpay coming in the doorway with a tissue in hand.

She saw me, then smiled. She came over and sat in the seat behind me.

"You didn't have to sit so close to him, you know. I would have moved away for you.." I said concerned. Troy glanced over. He must have heard what I had said.

"No, that's okay. I sit here anyway. This is the popular group, well, except for Taylor, but she is an exception since she is dating Chad."

"I heard that!" Taylor shrieked.

"Kidding, Tay!" She held her hands up in defense.

"Seriously? You still hang out with him?? Even though he hurt you??"

"Yep. Status ! How did you hurt your wrist?" I had almost forgot it was bandaged.

"Oh, umm.. I--uh--" I glanced over at Troy, and he gave me a warning look. Sharpay saw this, and knew exactly how I got it.

"Actually, nevermind, you don't even have to tell me.. He did the same thing to me..." She sighed..

"You deserved it!! You lying, cheating, fucking, slut!!!" Troy jumped up, pointing his finger over at Sharpay..

"I did nothing!!" She said innocently.

"Mr. Bolton. Detention and you may go to the office right now, for explicit language!" Ms. Darbus shrieked.

"Whatever," he mumbled," Gabriella, trust me, please, she deserved it. If only you knew what she did.... she hurt me as much as I hurt her.I hurt her physically, but she hurt me mentally." He grumbled, then walked out the door.

"Okay, so who is the enemy??" I whispered to Taylor.

"Ha!! Sharpay is.. don't let her innocent act fool you. She hurt Troy bad. He did love her Gabriella, but she....umm....I'll tell you later.." Taylor turned around. I glanced over to Sharpay. She was talking to a blonde hair boy with a pink hat.

What did she do to hurt Troy so bad?? He loved her... She loved him.....so what went wrong????


	8. the truth

**Lunch Time (same day)**

I was sitting with Taylor,Sharpay,Zeke,Chad,and of course Troy. Never in a million years did I ever think I would be in the popular crowd. While Sharpay and Taylor were rambling on and on about shopping and clothes, I kept glancing at Troy. He was sitting across from me by Chad.

"_He is so cute...If only I knew the truth about what happened with him and Sharpay. Did he really love her?? If so then he could never love me, I mean come on, I could never meet the standards of Sharpay..." _My thoughts kept on going.

I glanced over at Troy again, only this time our eyes met. It was like a force pulling me in... I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Don't you think so to, Gabriella?" Sharpay turned towards me, snapping me out of his trance.

"Huh??" I asked stupidly.

"Do you think I should get my hair cut and layered?" Sharpay asked again.

"Umm.. sure, whatever makes you happy, Shar." I took another sneek peek at Troy. He was now talking to Chad.

______________________________________________________________________

**Troy's car(after school)**

"Don't forget to pick Jacob up from daycare." I sighed. It had been a long day,"Wait, don't you have detention?"

"Nope, dad got me out of it." He opened up the driver's door and hopped in.

"Oh." I hurried over and jumped into the passenger's side. I threw my purse in the back," How did that happen?"

"Dad is coach, and I am the captain of the Wildcats. Put it together Gabriella. It isn't hard to figure out." He scoffed.

"So, just because you are the captain, you get special treatment? That doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair, Gabriella. So deal with it." He sighed. We pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened this morning? With Sharpay." I asked sweetly.

"No," He answered flatly.

"Why not?" I asked a little more shriller than I wanted.

"Why don't you tell me why Jacob calls you mom?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's different." I shouted back.

"No, Gabriella, not really, so when you tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine."

"Well, that won't happen." I whispered,closing my eyes.

"Is it really that terrible to talk about?" His tone was calmer, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"You can't even imagine..." I sighed. I felt tears surface my eyes," I wouldn't want someone to ever go through what I did."

"Gabriella," He finally looked over at me," Just tell me,please, maybe then I would understand. Like I said, I really like you,but I need to know what happened."

"Troy, you wouldn't like me after I tell you. You will think I'm disgusting. You won't even look at me if I tell you, let alone touch me." The tears finally came.

"Please, Gabriella." We pulled into the daycare parking lot. I quickly wiped the hot tears from my cheeks.

"No." I answered, then jumped out of the car, and walked into the hectic daycare.

______________________________________________________________________

**Boltons' Home.**

**6:23 p.m.**

The drive home was silent, except for Jacob's constant demands for food.

After dinner I went in the living room with Jack and Troy. They were watching,of course, basketball games, so I sat in between them and just daydreamed.

I don't know how long it had been but Troy leaned towards me.

"Will you ever tell me?" I felt his hot breath on my neck, and it made me shiver.

"No. Now leave me alone and keep your hands to yourself." I pushed his hand off of my thigh.

"You know you like it." He whispered again.

"Only in your dreams, Wildcat." I didn't notice that Troy's dad had gone upstairs. Troy was right. I liked it, maybe a little more than I should have, but I couldn't help it.

"Maybe, this is a dream." He chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" I turned towards him, with one of my legs tucked underneath of me.

"Because, something as beautiful as you can't exist in real life." Aww. That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. Then a thought came to me: did he use that line on Sharpay??

"That's...so...sweet, but...umm...I don't know how to say this, but did you use that line on the other girl's to??"

"What??!!" He gasped. He looked angry,very angry. I suddenly became petrified remembering the sickening crunch of my wrist.

"Please, calm down Troy. I'm sorry. Just please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"Gabby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I told you I would never hurt you again, and I meant that." His face became handsome again," Gabriella, just please don't ever say her name around me...."

"Please tell me what happened." I pleaded giving him a puppy dog face.

"I told you, only if you tell me what's up with you and Jacob."

"Fine," I sighed," but please don't tell Izzy and Jack until I am ready."

"Okay." He grabbed my good hand and held it in his. I shuddered.

"OKay, umm... Jacob is my son..literally."

"What?"Troy gasped. He suddenly looked sickened, then he dropped my hand.

"I knew you would think I was a slut or something." I sighed," I knew it all along." I began to cry. Before I knew it, I was sprinting up the stairs and into my bedroom sobbing. The last thing I heard before I slammed my door shut was," Wait! Gabriella!"

______________________________________________________________________

"Ahh!!!" Jacob cried. Crap! Why did I have to slam the door! I glanced over at the clock. 9:00 p.m. Was I really down stairs with Troy that long?

"It's okay, Jakie. It's just mommy." I ran over to his crib and picked him up.

"M-m-momma!! Ahh!!" He continued to cry into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.." I cooed. I heard the click of my door as someone came in.

"Everything okay?" I turned around to see Troy peeking his head in.

"Go away.." I screeched. I sat down on the edge of my bed rocking Jacob in my arms.

"Shh... it's okay, sweetheart. It was just mommy. Nothing to be scared of." I whispered. I felt the bed shift downward and then creak. I knew he was right behind me, but I ignored him and continued to calm Jacob down.

"Would it make it better, if momma sang to you??"

"Mmhmm.." Jacob giggled a little.

"Okay.. how about your favorite lullaby?" I glanced over at the mirror on the wall. I could see Troy behind me. It looked like he was smiling down at me, and his eyes were focused in on Jacob and I.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_" I paused to catch my breath, I knew I had a good voice, but I always got nervous around people other than Jacob.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:" _I stopped at the sound of my child snoring.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered. I lay him down in his crib and took a deep breath. Finally I turned around to face him. He was sitting where I left him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"What?" I asked frustrated. He finally closed his mouth and eyes.

"Your voice.. it's amazing.." He stuttered.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically," Now get out!" I pointed my finger in the direction of the door.

"Wait, I gave you a promise and I am gonna keep it." He said.

"I don't think I wanna hear it. You didn't even let me finish mine. You just all of a sudden thought I was some slut or something.."

"No, I didn't. You are the one that took off crying before I got to say anything."

"Yeah, well, I could tell you were disgusted." I scoffed.

"Tell me then. What happened?" He layed back on the bed with his hands under his head.

"Well, Jacob is mine. You pretty much knew that...and his father is....my step-dad. He raped me." I layed back beside him. I turned my face in the other direction. I didn't want to look into his eyes.

"Look at me." He put his finger under my chin and turned my head towards him. I felt awkward, I mean, wouldn't you? I was laying down on a bed beside of Troy Bolton!!!

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. I love you to much." He whispered the last part.

"What??"

"I said, I like you to much." He repeated.

I smiled," That isn't what you said." I taunted him.

"Oh yeah?? Prove it." He taunted back.

"Okay. Look me in the eyes and tell me."

"Tell you what??"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me or feel something for me." Our faces were only inches apart now.

" I-I-I--" He smashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

Finally he pulled away," I can't."


	9. JASON!

**4 Days later**

I woke to the chirping of birds outside my balcony door. The golden sun filtered through the glass, letting the little dust particles in the air glow. First thing that came to my mind was the scene from the other night,it seemed like it was the first thing I remembered each morning...Although he admitted that he had feelings for me,we haven't talked about it since. What about Sharpay?? Was he playing me like he had supposedly played her? What did she do to possibly had hurt him so bad?? Maybe, Taylor could give me all the answers, or that guy named Chad.....ugh..why is life so complicated??

_______________________________________________________________________

"Jacob Montez, wake up, sleepy head.." I shook his little body lightly. He yawned, then opened his eyes slightly.

"Momma..." He smiled his toothy smile, then reached his arms out asking me to pick him up.... I giggled and placed him on my hip.

"Are you hungry?? Let's go downstairs and see what Izzy made us for breakfast.." I yawned. I decided just to stay in my pajama pants and tank top.(profile)

"Good morning, Isabella!" I sang as I reached the bottom of the stairs. She was hovering over the stove, while Troy and Jack sat at the table waiting. Jack had the newspaper glued to his face, while Troy was leaning over the table,with his hand cupping his cheek daydreaming.

"Good morning, Gabriella. Good morning, Jakie!" She smiled over her shoulder. I walked over to the table and sat down in my usual chair next to Troy. Jacob squirmed on my lap.

"Ahh..Ugh.." Jacob made his usual sounds letting me know that he was irritated.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, making Troy look over our way. Jacob held his arms out to Troy and smiled.

"Dadda!Up!" I couldn't believe what I had heard. My eyes popped out of my head, as my mouth dropped down to the floor. Did he just call Troy his dad?? Troy was as shocked as I was. He looked like he had just saw someone murdered.

"Umm..uh,no, sweetie, that's Troy!!" I stammered, as I pointed to Troy..

"No! Daddy, Up!!!" Jacob squealed, as he held out his arms begging Troy to hold him.

"It's okay, Gabby. I'll hold him." Troy gave me an unsure smile.

"But, what about what he just said.." I knew Troy and Jacob had been spending more time together than usual, but I didn't know they had grown so close.

"Well, I can get used to it...." he shrugged. I glanced over to finally see Jack looking at his son in shock, and Isabella with her usual smile planted on her gorgeous face.

"Yeah, but,"

"Gabby, you worry to much." Troy laughed as he pulled Jacob into his lap. I didn't like the fact of this one bit. What if he broke my heart? What if I moved out? Then, that would leave me with a broken-hearted son.

"Mmm.." I mumbled in response..

"Gabriella, Jack and I have been thinking of inviting your step-father to come and visit for dinner.." Isabella chirped.

"What!!?? No, please you can't!!!" I jumped out of my chair screaming. Troy once again was shocked.

"Mom, I don't think that is such a good idea..." Troy stated calmly.

"Too little, too late. We already invited him over. He will be here tomorrow, and Gabriella I know you don't like the fact that he left you alone after your mother's death, but he was busy with his work." Isabella spoke seriously now, her smile long gone.

"I love the fact that he sent me here, but I can't see him, I won't be here and neither will Jacob when he is here, and Troy I don't think you should be here either.." I glanced over at Troy. I knew Jason would mess with any teenager, even the oppisite gender.

"Gabriella, you will be her for this dinner," Jack stated firmly," Since,you live under my roof you follow my rules..." Tears glimmered in my eyes. I looked over at Troy for help, but I wish I didn't. He gave me a look saying ' Tell them why, tell them what he did...' I ran out the front door and into the street, praying this was all just a nightmare...

_______________________________________________________________________

"So, your step-dad raped you?" Taylor gasped.. After my breakdown in the street I decided to go and spend the night with Taylor.

"Yes.." I whispered," Please don't say anything to anyone..." I pleaded.

" I won't, and Jacob is yours?"

"Mmhmm.."

"Wow! Does anyone else know?" She placed her hand over top of mine.

"No...wait, Yes.. Troy." I forgot that I had told him....

"What?? Why did you tell him??"

"I just did okay!" I shouted," I'm sorry.." I sighed.

"It's okay..." Taylor looked down at my trembling body," Cold?"

"No, just scared. You don't mind if Jacob stays, too?"

"Sweetie, wherever you go, he goes. That includes here, too" She giggled.

"Thanks... Okay I need to ask you about Sharpay and Troy..." I looked at her dark features, they were twisted into shock..

"Umm... okay. Sharpay and Troy started dating last year. Troy really liked her, I don't think I would call it love, but there was something there.. Anyway, about five months of dating Ryan had a party. Almost anybody who was anybody was there, including Troy Bolton. Troy went looking for Sharpay. He found her upstairs in her bedroom with, Chad." Taylor finally finished up her story, cringing at Chad's name.

"And Troy forgave him, you still dated him?" I gasped.

"That's the thing that Troy hates the most. He forgave Chad, because he was drunk, but Sharpay didn't have one drop of alchol in her body. She knew what she was doing when she did it, but Chad didn't really. His was the Alcohol choosing for him."

"Oh, so you're saying Sharpay seduced Chad?" I snickered under my breath..

"Yes,, Gabriella, this isn't funny!" Taylor yelled.

"I'm Troy..." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know.... that's when he turned into the bastard he is.."

"Tay, he isn't that bad of a guy.."

"Whatever you say." She sneered sarcastically.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Next Morning **

I had to borrow clothes from Taylor, since I ran to her house in my pajama's. I borrowed her really cute dress, that I wanted so bad. ( in profile)

When I stepped into the Boltons' house it was unusually quiet. I placed Jacob down on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. The only one in there was Troy.

"Hey." I smiled. He looked up his blue eyes shining in the gleaming light.

"Hey." He replied blankly, with a fake smile.

"So, umm.. where is everyone?" I sat my purse on the kitchen table and kneeled down beside his chair.

"They went to get stuff to fix for supper tonight."

"Oh.. I _almost _forgot about that." I sighed sarcastically.

" Sorry. Why didn't you just tell them what happened...They wouldn't let him near you then.." His voice raised an octive.

"Because, I just don't want them to know yet. I'll be fine.."

"I won't let him touch you...you know that right?" He looked down into my eyes and pulled me onto his lap.

" Why?"

"Why what?" He asked stroking my hair from my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist, digging his face in my shoulder, as if he were crying.

"Why don't you want him to hurt me? When I first got here you hated me.. What happened?? What made you change??" I shuddered as I felt his breathing go rapid.

"I guess, I just saw the real person in you. I guess, maybe, I fell in love."

"What??"

"I fell in love. That's what happened, Gabriella." He finally looked up, gazing into my eyes.

"With who??" I asked kinda dazed.

"With you, silly." He gave me a cheeky smile...

"Oh! I knew that." I said, sarcastically.

" Has anyone told you that you are to sarcastic." He grumbled.

"No, only you." I giggled. Before I could say anything else he crashed his lips onto mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck. I opened my lips, giving his tongue entrance. Our tongues battled, as I ran my fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I love you.." He groaned through our kisses.

"I love you, too." I whispered kissing his jawline. He started to run his fingers up my shirt, drawing little hearts and circles along my tummy, when the doorbell rang.

"God dammit!" He groaned.

"Troy, please don't say that word. I don't like using the lord's name in vain."

"Stop being such a goody two-shoes." He mumbled, then planted another sweet kiss on my lips. I walked over to the door, intertwining Troy's fingers with mine. I swung the door open, Troy still standing behind me. There was the devil right infront of me.

"Jason!!" I gasped, squeezing Troy's hand harder.

"Hello, Gabriella!" He smiled, looking my body up and down, then looking over at Troy.


	10. rape

"Umm.. Hi, Jason." I smiled weakly,"C-come on in." I waved my hand shakily.

"I brought chocolate cake, your favorite." He smiled. I glanced over at Troy to see him clenching his jaw. I lay my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh! Um.. thanks, I guess." I looked down at the floor.

"Where are your parents, Troy?" Jason looked over at Troy with hate in his eyes. He must have felt the connection between Troy and I.

"Out getting dinner. They'll be back in about five minutes." He spoke through clenched teeth. I patted his shoulder. He didn't have to protect me like this. I wasn't weak. He didn't love me, did he?

"Mommy!!" Oh, no! I forgot about Jacob! What if Jason hurts him? Never. He will never touch my son. I'll kill myself before that happens..... I ran quickly into the room where Jacob was and picked him.

"Shh.. sweetie you have to be quiet, and don't talk to Jason,okay?" I whispered in a rush.

"He's bad. If he comes near you, you scream for me okay?" I had to say it in words for a 4 year old to understand.

"Okay." I walked back into the living room, to find that the air was as tense as ever. Troy and Jason sat on the couch watching football. Troy was as far from Jason as he could get, in fact he was clear on the other side of the couch. Not one muscle moved on Troy. I could tell he was ready to pounce and beat the living daylight out of this guy any moment. Either because the fact that he did love me, or that he just didn't like the fact that he goes around raping 15 year old girls, or it may have been both reasons.

"Umm.. Troy." I said in a weak voice.

He sprang up off the couch and looked at me,"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a sec and help me with something?" I questioned.

"Sure." He was by my side in five long strides. We walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" We both asked at the same time. I giggled.

"I'm fine, and you??" I smiled.

"Fine." He replied blankly.

"Troy, if you don't feel comfortable just go out and go somewhere."

"And leave you and Jacob here alone with him?? Yeah right, Gabriella." He said sarcastically.

"Right. Bad Idea. Umm.. Jack and Izzy should be here now. Did he try to touch you at all?"

"No. He isn't that stupid to try anything if he thinks my parents are gonna be here any sec."

"Yeah, I guess. Troy?"

"What?"

"I-I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you, too." He smiled at me,"I would kiss you right now, but you have a kid in your arms."

"What a bummer!" I laughed sarcastically. My gaze was torn from away from Troy when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I remember when you looked at me that way." Jason sneered.

"I NEVER looked at you that way!" I clenched my teeth together.

"Really? Gee. I think you did, everynight that I came into your room."

"Well, you're imagining things. I never wanted you! You are my step-father for christ's sake!!"

"You know that you wanted it!!" He shouted.

"I wanted nothing from you!!!" I screamed letting the tears fall. I clenched onto Troy's arm feeling dizzy.

"Well, you got him." He pointed towards Jacob.

"He is the only good thing that ever came from you!!! In my mind he isn't yours!!"

"Then who's is he??" He asked sarcastically.

"He's mine!" I screamed,"You will never touch him!!" As I screamed the last words I heard Isabella's voice.

"I'm home!!" I quickly wiped away my tears and balanced Jacob on my hip. He was shaking from all the yelling.

"In here Isabella!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Hey Gabrie----, Oh! Hi there, Jason. How are you?" She nodded her head since her hands were full of grocery bags.

"I'm fine, thank here was telling how much she loves it here."

"Oh! Well, I'm sure she misses you a lot." Isabella smiled as she placed a jug of milk in the fridge.

"Ha! Yeah right!" I scoffed under my breath,so only Troy and I could here. I looked up at him, losing myself in his blue eyes, that looked back at me. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Did he love me? Was he playing me like Sharpay had said? I wanted to know so many things, but right now I had worse things to think about..

__________________________________________________________________________________

By now, we were having desert.

"Ugh. I'm stuffed!" Jason yawned, rubbing his belly," That was great." I cringed at his choice of words. How many times had I heard them as he crept out of my room??

"Thank you." Isabella replied,"You should just stay the night here, instead of heading to a motel. We have a spare bedroom."

Omg. Could this just get any worse??Troy tensed up beside me.

"Mom, shut up!!!" He hissed.

"Troy, you do not speak to me that way!!!" Isabella glared at her son.

"Mom. He cannot stay here with us!! Gabriella doesn't want him to."

"I don't care what Gabriella wants. She needs to learn to grow up then doesn't she." Isabella glanced over at me.

"Troy, really, it's okay." I whispered, grabbing his hand under the table," I'll be fine. I can protect myself."

"What if he tries something??"

"As I said I am fine. Just, I think Jacob better stay with you tonight." We whispered back and forth, so no one could hear. Jason glared at our communication. He knew how close we were, I could feel it, and I also could feel the hate he held towards Troy. Not because he knew we were holding hands or in love, but because he thought Troy was the one fucking me when he couldn't. Troy and I never ever spoke of being intimate, but Jason didn't know that.

"May I be excused??" I asked Jack politely.

"Of course." Jack replied.

"Isabella, I thought about it and I think I will stay tonight." Jason smiled evilly at me. Oh God!!! Troy jumped up and followed behind me up the stairs.

"What the hell?? Did you see the way he just looked at you??" Troy jumped in front of me.

"I don't even want to think of it." I said sadly.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." Troy stated matter of factly.

"Umm... let me think about......hmmm... nope..." I said sarcastically," Sorry, Troy but no one is getting in my pants tonight."

"Dammit! Gabriella I'm serious!!" He shouted now.

"Shhh... Damn Troy. Let the whole world know....and I'm serious,too. I'll just scream if I need you. Now go back downstairs and get Jacob." I smiled.

"Ugh." He turned around and made his way down the stairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't sleep. There was no way I would sleep, and give him a chance. I would fill my lungs with air every 5 seconds, preparing for a good scream if I needed it. Suddenly, I froze in my spot. The door creaked.

"W-who's there?" I whimpered. I could make out a male figure...

"Troy?? I told you, you are not sleeping in here tonight, now go stay with Jacob, this instance." I pointed towards the door.

"What if I wanna stay with you??" A voice asked. It wasn't Troy's voice. No where close to Troy's voice. Jason.

"You better go, now, Jason!!" I whispered harshly. I sat up in my bed.

"Why?? You used to like this.." He was at the end of my bed now..

"In your dreams, now go, before I get Troy to kick your ass." Before I knew it he pounced on top of me, covering my mouth. All I could make was muffled sounds underneath the palm of his hand. His hand slid up under my loose t-shirt rubbing my breasts.

"Umph!" I screamed under his hand. The sound was suppose to be 'Troy', but I couldn't even manage to make it sound anywhere near his name. Jason ripped off my shirt,literally. I could hear the sound of ripping cloth. He began to kiss my stomach and make his way up to my 'chest'.

He began to pull my pants down. This was going to hurt, I knew. I could bear it though. I had before. No sense in crying.

_Thwack!!!_ I felt the pressure fly off my body and I opened my eyes. I jumped up quickly flipping on the light. Troy was standing at the end of my bed with a baseball bat in his hand, and Jason motionless, covered in blood on the floor.


	11. No one could heal this pain

"Troy! What did you do??" I gasped, kneeling down beside Jason's still body.

"I-I- you needed help! He was going to rape you!" Troy stammered, then dropped the bat on the floor," Oh my god!! Is he.....alive?" I pressed my tiny fingers up against Jason's neck, where is artery would be, I felt his pulse thump beneath my finger tips.

"Yes...but I think you better go get Isabella and Jack." I looked up at Troy. He was just staring down at me and Jason, tears pooling in his eyes. I jumped up and ran over to him," Troy, it's okay. You did the right thing...Look at me." His eyes fell upon me. Fear was in his eyes.

"I think you should put a shirt on and pull your pants up." He grumbled. I looked down to see that my shirt was ripped in half revealing both my breasts, and my pants were pulled down about middle thigh revealing my panties.

"Sorry." I adjusted my pants and threw on a tank top. He was still standing in his usual spot,"Fine, I'll go get your parents." I sighed," Just lay down on my bed." I ran out of my bedroom and a few doors away was Isabella and Jack's room. I threw open the door and flicked on the light.

"Isabella, Jack!! Come here quick." Isabella and Jack jumped out of the bed quickly.

"What is it?? Is it Troy, Jacob?" Isabella asked frantically, following right behind me. As we entered my room Troy was still standing in the same spot. It was like his feet were glued to the floor with the baseball bat right beside him.

"Ahh!!!" Isabella screamed as she saw the sight," What on earth???Troy, what happened??" She ran over to Troy's side. Troy didn't answer he just stood there shocked. I raced over to them.

"He-he tried to rape me....Troy came in just in time...." I whimpered. I saw Troy wince out of the corner of my eye. I wrapped my arms around his waist," Troy, please look at me. Talk to me it's okay, you did the right thing. If you didn't come in he would have raped me again.." I pleaded for him to move,talk, and look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Gabriella, but you should have told me what would happen." Isabella said.

"Isabella, call an ambulance and the police," Jack ordered, then turned towards Troy and I," Son, snap out of it. We need you right now." Troy finally looked over at his dad then down at me,wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dug his face in my hair......and cried. Deep sobs escaped his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair on the back of his neck.

"Aww... Shhh....Troy...please...don't...Everything will be okay..." I giggled slightly. It should be the other way around. I should be the one crying with him comforting me. I didn't mind though, as long as he was in my arms, everything was okay.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So you're saying he tried to rape you??" The officer questioned. We were now sitting in the Boltons' living room. I was in the middle of the couch,Troy was on my right, and the officer on my left.

"Yes,"I sighed," He- he's done it before. When I was fifteen, I lived with my mom and him. She died a few weeks ago, and I came to live here, because Jason didn't want to keep me, and personally I didn't want to stay with him, but anyway, I never told Isabella and Jack about him raping me, so they invited him over. It isn't there fault, they didn't know. Jacob,he's upstairs, but Jacob is my son." I glanced up to see shock on Isabella's face.

I continued," Anyway, Troy came in and hit him with a bat before he could...go any farther.." I finished, tears started streaming down my face. The numbness was gone, and was now filling with pain. Troy just stared into space, still full of shock,I guess..

"Okay, well he is in the hospital right now, but when he gets better, we will arrest and hold him until you have a rape test, then if it is positive of rape,we will lock him away."

"Thank you."

"Yep." The officer got up and left. How friendly. I thought sarcastically.

"Troy??" I lay my hand over his.

"What??" He stared straight ahead. I became irritated.

"You need to snap out of it, Troy. Ya know, I should be the one crying, the one needing comfort, but no, I never get what I need, but you, you always get stuff even when you don't need it.... I guess, that is why I'm so much stronger than most people.." I sprang up off of the couch and stomped up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes slightly, letting the morning light sink in.. Was it all a nightmare?? I glanced over and saw the ripped up shirt on the floor. Well that proves it was real. I slid out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I trudged down the stairs and into the living room. Empty.

I walked into the stuffy,hot kitchen. Troy, Isabella,Jack, and Jacob were at the table eating breakfast.

"Mommy!" Jacob giggled holding out his arms. I walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey there, goofy. Whatcha doin?" I sat down in my usual seat by Troy and yawned. Troy glared at me. Maybe I was just a little to harsh on him, but he was overreacting. Or was I the one overreacting??

"You okay??" I smiled at Troy.

"Just lovely." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Troy, enough. I don't know what has gotten into you but it better stop." Izzy hissed.

"I almost killed a guy last night, mom!! That was enough to get into me!!" Troy yelled scooting his chair away from the table, making it screech in agony.

"Son, sit down!" Jack ordered.

"No, I'm tired of living like this. I can't take it anymore, I don't want you guys to run my life... I want to run my own.. and dad...basketball isn't my future...." He let out a frustrated groan and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. I stared at the stairs in disbelief. Wow!!

"I'll go talk to him." I whispered, and ran up the stairs.. Knock!Knock!

"Go Away!!" He yelled.

"It's m-me Gabriella." I spoke lightly,"Please Troy, open the door.."

"Why??So you can give me another lecture, too?? No thanks. Just go away and get out of my life.."

"But Troy," He interrupted me.

"Go away!!" Tears slid down my face..

"I'm not leaving you! I can't."

"What if I want you to.."

"Well,then I would go, but you don't mean it. You're just upset now, Troy."

"No. I mean it Gabriella. Please just don't speak to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me.... just disappear." My tears came harder.

"If that's what you want.."

"It is." He answered through the door firmly," Goodbye."

"Good-bye and-d I-I love you..."

Silence.

"And, thank you for saving me last night." After I said these words I ran into my room and jumped onto the bed. I dug my face into the pillow, wishing it was Troy's chest.

There was only two people who could heal the pain now, and both could and would not help me right now. Those two people were my mother who is gone, and Troy who does not want me.......

_______________________________________________________________________


	12. I hate this part

"So how was your weekend," Sharpay asked,while slamming her locker shut.

"Umm...okay..I guess..." I lied. More like disaster....

"Anything interesting happen??" She pressed on.

"I wouldn't say anything _interesting _happened. Same as usual.." I sighed," So, what did you do??" I tried to change the subject.

"Nothing. Same as always, shopping." she groaned," I need a new hobby."

"Yeah I think so." I laughed.

"I think we have a sub for Darbus today.." I stopped laughing at the mention of my homeroom teacher. I would have to see Troy there. I had avoided him this morning, and I dropped Jacob off by myself today.... I would also see Taylor and she knew what happened Saturday...

"Really?? I can't imagine Darbus missing her daily "no cellphones allowed" speech." I giggled.

"I know.. She must be really sick.." We made it to homeroom. I paused at the door hesitating for a second. I sighed and went on in. There he was, except he wasn't like his usual self. Well, for school I mean. He was the same sad Troy from home, but I figured he would have pumped up for school.

For one split second our eyes met. Blue melting Chocolate. My heart stopped beating, as it pumped into my throat, leaving me breathless. I couldn't breathe. Finally I filled my lungs with air as he turned his attention to the doorway, as Chad made his way in...

I ran over and sat in the seat by Kelsi, since the surrounding seats near Sharpay were taken by her so-called friends..ha! more like skankemies... How could I ever measure to Sharpay, though? Her long wavy blonde hair and her big brown eyes... Troy must still have feelings for her...

I glanced forward. His back was to me, his hair was disheveled on the back of his head. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kelsi asked, cleaning her glasses.

"Umm.. nothing." I looked away from Troy, hoping she didn't see the direction I had been looking. Too late. She did.

"Oh." She sang as realization hit her..

"Kelsi, please don't say any-----" She cut off my frantic cries.

"Calm down, Gabriella. I won't say anything, but it's not a secret anyway." She put her glasses on her fragile face.

"What do you mean??" I wondered. I ran my pale fingers through my hair.

"Please." She rolled her eyes," C'mon Gabriella. Everyone notices the way he looks at you."

I frowned." Well, I sure haven't noticed it."

"Maybe you just weren't looking." She smiled.

"Whatever." I sighed," He hates me, and there is nothing I can do about it." I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Ugh.. Gabriella... I heard- um.. never mind I shouldn't tell you. It's not right for me to tell you." She turned around towards the front of the class.

"No, please. Kelsi, tell me." I pleaded, laying my hand on her shoulder gently.

" It isn't my place to tell you. I think Troy should tell you.." She sighed, scratching her scalp.

"Please, I won't say anything.."

"Well....fine." She gave in rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you." I chanted.

"Okay! I heard him tell Chad...that....he..uummm......Loved...you.." She stuttered. My jaw snapped open as my eyes popped out of my head. Yeah, of course Troy had told me that before, but I never would have believed he would tell Chad...His best friend ...

"S-s-ser-riously-y??" I gasped.

"Yep. He didn't even say that about Sharpay, and they were close." I glanced at where Troy and Chad were sitting... Chad was peeking over his shoulder at us. Once he saw me, he gave me a big goofy grin. I giggled and waved at him.

"Dude, stop!" Troy smacked Chad on the back of the head.

"Oww!!! Whatido??" I laughed at Chad's expression as he rushed the words out. Troy turned around. When he saw me watching them, he glared. My smile dropped instantly, and I glanced away. Why was he like this??

At that moment, the substitute walked in. She was...Beautiful...stunning...with long wavy red hair and the biggest blue eyes..but Troy's eyes never looked at her . They were either looking down at his desk, or peeking back at me to see if I was staring at him.

As the bell rang I jumped out of my seat grabbing my books.

"See ya at lunch, Gabby." Kelsi smiled.

"Kk.. Bye Kels."

As I stepped out of the class, I spotted Troy standing on the other side of the hall. He glided over to me..

"Hey." His voice was blank. Two could play that game.

"What do you want?" I asked with the same tone as his.

"I was wondering why you didn't wait for me to drive you, and drop Jake off." He sighed. I was absolutely shocked, and filled with anger. He told me to stay away and leave him alone and then he wants to know why I didn't ask him to drive me to school!!!

"You are really pissing me off,Troy!!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You know what. I don't care anymore!! I thought I could, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." I turned and stormed down the hall.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I shut the front door, and sat Jacob on the floor. I tugged at my sweater, finally it slid off.

" I hate Fall and Winter." I mumbled mainly to myself.

"Oh I love fall, but not Winter so much." Isabella chimed from the couch,"The leaves are so colorful in the fall."

"Sinuses." I grumbled," C'mon Jakie. Let's get something to eat." I made my way to the kitchen...

**Briinnnggg!!!Brriinnngg!!!**

"I'll get it!!" Isabella yelled. Fine with me. _Ugh. Gabriella, snap out of it...Why do you let him put you in such a bad mood????_ "Gabriella, honey, its for you."

Great." Hello?" I sighed, as I took the phone from Izzy's hands.

"Gabriella? Hey its Chad. I was wondering if you wanna come to my party tonight??"

"Umm...sure.. Where at??Taylor gonna be there??" My mood suddenly lightened. I could use a drink...or two..

"Awesome. My house. Yeah, Tay will be here of course."

"Okay cool. I'll have Taylor pick me up. Oh! What time??"

"Seven, and why don't you let Troy pick you up?" I gritted my teeth at his question.

"Unless you want me to rip your head off and claw your eyes out, I suggest you don't mention his name to me.." I hissed.

"Oh! Um. Sorry. Gotta go. Wear something hot!!" He laughed and then hung up. I sat the phone on the table and sighed.

"Jakie. Momma is gonna go somewhere tonight. Do you wanna stay here with Aunt Izzy??" I asked, and then smiled.

"Yeha!!" He giggled and then gave his toothy grin....

"Thank you Jakie!!" I cried, and gave him a kiss on his little forehead.I walked into the living room to see Isabella and Troy sitting on the couch.

"Izzy? Can I go to Chad's party tonight?" I pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

"Um.. sure..Troy can drive you" Her skin glowed in the dim lamp light.

Yeah right."No thanks. Taylor is gonna pick me up." I faked a smile.

"Oh okay...what are you gonna do with Jacob??"

"I was hoping you could watch him." I smiled guiltily.

"Sure thing, hon." She turned back to the tv.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I ran upstairs and into my room. I got out my cell and texted Taylor.

_Hey Tay-Tay!!!_

_Can you come pick me up and take me to Chad's party tonight?? I don't want to ride with Troy.._

_XOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOX_

_Gabriella_

Seconds later I got a text.___________________________________________________________

_Sure thing Sweetie.. As long as I get to pick what you wear and you HAVE to wear it......(evil)_

_Love ya,_

_Taylor_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_I hate you!! LOL sure I guess I can live with it for one night only....come pick me up at 6:30 thanks- Gabriella XOXOXOXOOX_

____________________________________________________________________________________

I threw my phone down and went ahead and got my make-up and hair done. I let my hair lay in ringlets down my shoulders. I threw on some brown/gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Simple. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Gabriella. Hurry. We're gonna be late." I heard Taylor hiss through the door. I ran and opened it up.

"Sorry. Now give me the outfit so we can get the hell outta here." I smiled. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door."Ugh. Tay I hate you more..." I yelled as I saw the outfit. Leave it to her to pick the skanky outfits... It was Black,sparkly and very short, with a big chunk out of the dress right between my breasts. No time to fight though I didn't want to be late. What would Troy say when he saw me in this..Who cares?...I do...I had to face the fact sooner or later.

"OKay lets go." I grabbed Tay's hand and we were out the door. I would have never guessed what was about to happen at the party............


	13. My love for you

**Gabby's Dress is on my profile.....**

**Gabby's POV**

"Hey Chad!! Told you I would come.." I smiled as I saw the bushy haired teen under the disco ball.

"Hey Gabs. Woah!! You look hot!" His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Thanks." I giggled. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hmm...What should I drink??" I mumbled to myself...

"Whatcha looking for??" I heard a sweet raspy voice from behind me...I gasped and turned around.

"Oh god. Ryan. Don't you ever do that to me again!!!" I placed my hand over my thumping heart.

He laughed," Sorry,sorry."

I sighed." Seriously. If you ever do that again I'll have Sharpay murder you.." I giggled.

"Well, I'll just behave myself then,won't I??" I felt uncomfortable at his stare. It was somewhat possessive. His eyes traveled from the area that revealed half my breasts, then down to my thighs and back to my face.

"Yeah. Umm... I think I'm gonna go find...uh..Taylor.." I began to walk by him, when he grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon. Lets get a drink and head upstairs." He chuckled. I smelled the alcohol on his breath. My craving for alcohol earlier, disappeared and the smell was suddenly repulsive.

"No thanks...Ry- are you drunk??" I whispered.

"No....why??" His speech slurred. God!! Why didn't I notice it earlier???

"Let me go,now." I pleaded.

"Lets go upstairs first." He smiled and leaned toward me, but I turned my face just in time.

"'You're drunk. Let me go." I hissed.

"She said let her go." Another honey sweet voice came from the doorway. I sighed, knowing I was saved..

"Please Ryan...Don't do this. DO what he says.." I tried to pry his fingers away from my wrist.

"Dude, don't make me come over there and whoop your ass, I'm not in the mood." Troy glared at him and moved forward a step. Ryan noticed the danger in Troy's voice and let go.

"Sure. It was just a misunderstanding." Ryan raised his hands in defeat and trailed out of the room like a dog who just got chastised.

"Thank you." I breathed, running my hand through my hair while leaning against the wall. Before I knew it, I ran over to him and sobbed into his chest.. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair.

"You're okay now...I got you.." He cooed.. I felt safe and loved in his arms, even if I thought it wasn't real. He didn't love me...He never would. How could he after having Sharpay?? People like me don't get lucky..

"I know." I whispered,"I'm always safe with you around."

He frowned and pulled away," No. You would be safe if you didn't dress like such a slut." He hissed. What did I say wrong?? What did I do to make him change??

"What is wrong with you??" I asked, feeling my heart swell into my throat,"What happened to you?? You're not the Troy I knew. What really happened Troy?? Am I that ugly for you?? Am I that repulsive,you can't even stand to hold me for 5 seconds without pulling away??"

"Of course not!!" He screamed,"Never say that about yourself.. You can't even see how beautiful you really are!!" He sighed the last part.

"Well, maybe if people would stop acting like I was hideous then maybe I would be able to think of myself as beautiful.." he knew I was directing this to him..

"I don't mean to act that way.." Tears pricked at his eyes..

"You do.." I felt one hot tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. The real reason I act like this is....." His voice trailed off.

"Is what??" I asked, impatient.

"Is because, I'm afraid of hurting you if we were together." He sat down at the kitchen table. I stood in shock. All we could hear right now was the bass from the music in the other room.

"What do you mean??" I asked, snapping out of it. I walked back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka. I took the tiniest sip, and winced. Yuck!! I heard Troy's muffled chuckle.

"I mean, what if we do get together, and I mess up or hurt you or cheat on you?? I don't want you to suffer that way either."

I sighed and sat down beside him," Troy, it's hurting me worse right now. Please stop treating my like a piece of garbage."

"Fine..I'll act better, but I don't want a relationship right now." He said.

"Me either." I replied holding back a smile, but deep down I did want a relationship.

"Friends??" He asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." I confirmed and shook his hand," And guess what."

"What??"

"Cops called and said that Jason is in the slammer for awhile." I smiled at him.

"Seriously??" He asked smiling with me.

"Yep."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey Gabs. Where were you??" Taylor asked when she saw me enter the living room.

"Kitchen getting a drink."

"Oh." She replied not believing me.

"Gabriella." His voice came from behind me.I turned around.

"Hey Troy." I breathed. Dammit. Why did I have to be so vulnerable??

"Can I have this dance??" He held his hand out.

I smiled wryly." Corny much??" I giggled.

"That's why you lov-uh,like me.." He hesitated.

"Mhmm." I said sarcastically. He drug me in front of the speakers, wrapping his arms around me while I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed from side to side while the slow music played.

"I like this." I muttered and lay my head against his chest.

"Like what?" He whispered.

"This. Being here. With you. In your arms." I sighed making my grip on him tighter.

"Me too." He inhaled the scent of my hair.

"Troy, how much do you like me??"

"Don't ruin the moment." He grumbled..

"Sorry." I said sarcastically. I rested my head back against his chest looking to the left. I noticed Ryan glaring at us. I cringed.

"What's wrong??" Troy asked instantly.

"Umm.. I don't like the way Ryan's looking at us." I whispered into his ear. The smell of his hair was breathtaking..

"I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." Troy pulled away from me and started to walk towards Ryan, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"No. Please. Stay with me, don't leave me." I pleaded. His face melted from anger to aweness.

"You want me to stay with you??" He pushed. He was just loving this.

"Yes." I replied through my grinding teeth.

"Its my honor." He replied wrapping his arms around me again. I couldn't think when I was in his arms, and that was fine by me...It could all fade away as long as I was in his arms...and only HIS...

_______________________________________________________________________

**Troy's POV**

Minutes after we got home, I was sitting on the couch watching tv. Gabriella was upstairs getting ready to go to bed...

"Daddy." I heard a tiny fragile voice from below the couch. I looked down to see Jacob sitting on the floor,looking up at me with his amazing green eyes,the only thing that wasn't a reminder of Gabriella.

"What bud??" I asked picking him up and placing him on my lap. I seriously didn't mind that he called me dad. The truth was, I would have rather been his dad...maybe that way Gabriella wouldn't have suffered. I shuddered thinking of Jason on her,in her....

"Why was you mean to momma??" He asked his eyes sparkling in the light..

"Because I was stupid." I replied blankly.

"Momma loves you.." He smiled," bwut shwe don't understand why you mean.."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings." I sighed.

"Momma says you did..Momma also says your name in her sweep."

"She what??" I calls my name in her sleep?? Wierd.

"Momma tosses in her sweep. And she says 'Twoy'." He stated.

"R-really??" I stammered. Did she really feel the same for me that I did for her?? From the first time I saw her in the airport I knew she was the one... Beautiful,long, wavy, chocolate,brown hair,, piercing chocolate brown eyes, that beautiful russet colored skin..she was the one...

"Yep." He looked down," You tuck me in bwed??" He giggled.

"Sure, buddy." I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on her bedroom door.

"Yes??" She asked through the door.

"I came to tuck Jake in.." I replied through the door. She swiftly opened the door. She smiled up at me and my heart fluttered.

"Hey." She eyes roamed her body. She was in a little pink lingerie dress.(profile)

"Hey." I smiled

"Momma. I told dadda thwat you say his nwame in your sweep." Jacob giggled.

"What?" Her eyes were wide and her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Me did, momma. Its twue." He replied.

"Umm..." she was speechless,"I'll tuck him in." She blushed even more. She grabbed Jake out of my arms, slammed the door, and bolted it shut. I walked to my room with the biggest smile on my face... Maybe,just maybe, she did like me after all.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Never Again

"Good Morning," She heard a voice say before removing the curtain and letting the morning sun seep onto her golden skin.

"Mmm..Go away." She grumbled pulling the blanket over her chocolate eyes.

"I would, but I would say it is ten o'clock on a Tuesday morning." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"So??" She hissed, and then it hit her," Oh my goodness. I'm late for school." She jumped up throwing the cover off of her, and ran to her dresser.

"Chill, Gabs. You're already late, might as well stay home.." He chuckled lightly,"And beside I brought you breakfast in bed." He gestured his head towards the tray on her table.

"You what??" She cooed, although she heard every word.

"Yeah,so get back in bed." He picked up the tray carefully, waiting for her to cover up.

"This is so sweet." She smiled, gazing up at him. He placed the tray on her petite lap. It looked delicious. Smoky hot pancakes,over runned with gooey brown was followed by crispy bacon, eggs, and orange juice."Did you make this??"

"Yeah, so I hope you don't die of food poisoning." He laughed.

"Imagine that." She said sarcastically. She scooted over and patted the empty space beside her," Sit." She demanded. He did what she said. He sat beside her, watching her gulp down the pancakes. He could feel the heat, from where she had just sat, seep through his clothes. It was somewhat soothing, and much of a turn on.

"Wow! Troy. This. is. delicious!" She gasped through each gulp. He chuckled lightly.

"Glad you like it." He sighed and looked down at the satin purple sheet.

"Troy, You're just doing this because of what Jacob said last night aren't you??" She blushed, her deep golden skin flushing with red.

"What??" He gasped finally looking up at her, his eyes glowing.

"Look. I know you're just doing this because you're sorry that I like you and you don't like me back. I get it. Its fine. I understand." She cried, tears streaming down her face, leaving pink streaks.

"That isn't it at all." He said calmly, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Then what is it??" She sobbed,pressing her face into his chest.

"I'm doing this because I-I love you. I love you." He chanted the words in her ear. His voice raspy, yet smooth.

"No. You don't. How could you??" She whimpered.

"What do you mean I don't?? You don't know what I feel." His voice more rough than before,losing patience.

"You love Sharpay. She's beautiful and blonde. Everything I'm not." She sat up in the bed, running her fingers through her knotted waves.

"I DO NOT love Sharpay. You're beautiful, Gabriella. I'd rather have a beautiful spanish girl then I would a stinking slutty blonde." He hissed. She couldn't tell if his words were true. She knew they were in some manner or the other, but did he really want her love or just her body. She was afraid she would be what Sharpay called a "hump and dump.""

"I don't want to talk about it, Troy. Let me just think okay?" She whimpered. He watched her wrap her small arms around her lean legs and hug them. He eyed every curve of her body, and felt himself stiffen. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. Every curl of her hair, to every feature of her face, every curve of her body. No flaws what so was perfect, and what he wouldn't give to feel their bodies connected.

"Fine. Think as much as you like." He spat, slamming the door behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________

What had he done wrong?? Bring her breakfast? That wasn't a crime he had heard of, but to her it was. What was her problem?? He had straightened up, now why couldn't she?? As he sat at the wooden kitchen table, he heard small feet pad down the steps. He glanced up to see her standing in the doorway. Her skin illuminating off of her, her hair glowing under the light, her face twisted in a smile.

"I'm sorry." She sighed,"I'm just afraid."

"Of what??" He mumbled.

"You."

He winced at her words. He would never want her to be afraid of him, although he had already crossed that line by breaking her small fragile watched as she made her way over to him and pulled a chair up beside him.

"Me??" He hissed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I know that you loved Shapay once. I also know you have slept with many girls and broke their hearts after. I don't want to be one of those girls. I've had enough sexual abuse to last me a life time."

"I would never do that to you. You're too special, and what I felt for Sharpay doesn't even come close to what I feel for you." His eyes gazed into hers, seeing her soul.

"And, what exactly do you feel, ?" She asked arching a delicate looking eyebrow.

"I feel very protective of you. I feel a feeling I've never felt before. Everytime I see you my stomach feels so weak."

"Troy, I think that's called arousal." Gabriella smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Its more than that. Of course it is that,too" He winked at her, the blue sparkling.

"Of course it is. Men ." She added sarcastically.

"So."

"So." They stared at eachother in silence, fighting the intense desire to touch one another. Her dress so tight that it wrapped each curve in it's warmth. His eyes, daring and inviting.

"On a scale of 1-10 what would you say your feeling for me is??" She finally broke the silence with her throbbing curiosity.

" One hundred."

"I said one to ten."

"And I said one hundred." He replied firmly.

"Stubborn son of a bitch." She sneered, sliding her chair back.

"Wait." He reached out grabbing onto her wrist. She turned her head slightly and then sat down.

"What?" She asked concerned with the look in his eyes.

"W-would you ever consider kissing a stubborn son of a bitch??" The corner of his lips pulled upward in an amusing smile.

"Maybe." He smiled and he began to lean in,but she jumped up at his movement,teasing him," Someday." She added, walking out of the room swinging her hips from side to side, driving him over the edge.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gabriella's POV**

"I don't know, Shar." I stated, running my fingers through my hair and sighing at the blonde's suggestion through the phone.

"Why not?" Sharpay shrieked through the other end.

"You know why. I live with Troy, and I don't want to make him mad by having a sleepover with his ex, which he dislikes with a passion." I said sarcastically.

"Please, Gabriella?? I'll stay out of his way.." The blonde ice princess cried.

"Weelll...." I pondered on it for a moment," Ugh. I guess."

"Yay!!"

"BUT!! No funny business. I finally got Troy to behave and be my friend again and I don't want to lose him." I replied feeling sadness wash over my body.

"Promise. Toodles." The line went dead. I slowly walked to Troy's room and knocked on the basketball covered door.

"Come in!!" His voice sent shivers down my spine. I wondered what his voice would sound like moaning my name. _Oh stop it, Gabriella!! What is the matter with you!? You've never had such thoughts before.... _As my thoughts swirled round I twisted the door knob and walked in.

"Hey." I smiled planting a kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Hey." He replied grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his bed.

"I gotta talk to you." I whimpered afraid of what his reaction would be. Would I get my wrist broken again? Or my arm?? Hopefully he would just decide to murder me instead of put me through pain. I watched as his face struck with pain.

"Everything okay?? Did someone hurt you?" His voice became angry.

"No,No." I lay my palm against his cheek trying to calm him.

"Then what?"

"Umm.. Sharpay is having a sleepover here." I whispered looking down and taking my palm from his face.

"Is that all?? You had me worried to death. I thought I was gonna piss my pants." he sighed chuckling.

"So you're not upset??" I asked completely and utterly shocked.

"Well, I wish the bitch would stay the hell away from me, but she's your friend and if you want she can stay. What you want, I'll accept. Unless its seducing me, then you can't do that without my permission." He teased.

"Sure,sure. Like I need your permission to touch you." I laughed,"Thanks, Troy." I kissed his cheek again and ran out the door. I peeked my head back through and whispered," I love you."

"Love you too" I heard his reply but I was already back in my room. How little did I know that the upcoming events would prove his words wrong. Very Wrong.

_______________________________________________________________________

" I'm gonna go get me a snack, you want anything?" Sharpay's eyes glistened with curiosity and adventure.

" back soon." I giggled. I reached over and picked up a Seventeen magazine that she had brought with her. I automatically started reading the article about Zac Efron. Funny. He looked almost exactly like Troy. I yawned and threw the magazine on the floor.

I glanced at the clock, ten minutes had past," Where is that drama queen??" I giggled, and jumped off the bed. Sharpay had insisted I wear my skimpy red panties and long see through nightie.

I walked down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen. Empty. As was the living room. I paced back up the steps, getting frantic. Where was she??

I began to walk down the hall to check the bathroom when I saw that Troy's door was cracked open, and the light from his lamp seeped through into the hallway.

I peeked in, trying to see why he was still up. I couldn't say anything. I opened the door and gasped. Troy sitting on his bed with Sharpay straddling him. Her lips locked on his.

"T-Troy? Sharpay?" I gasped. Their heads snapped up and looked at me. Troy shoved Sharpay onto the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like Brie." He whispered his eyes filled with guilt.

"I trusted you. I loved you. And Sharpay," I glanced down at her," I thought you were my friend." I ran into my room sobbing. This wasn't happening. He had hurt me again.

Only this time, I wasn't forgiving him...............................................................


	15. You're strong but I'm stronger

How could he do this to me?? He promised me, and I was a fool to believe him. I should have followed my instincts....

"Gabriella, open the door ," He pleaded throbbing his fist against my small bedroom door.

" Go away,Troy." I cried sliding against the wall, and landing onto the floor in the feedle position.

"Let me explain." He cried. I didn't care. He could cry all he wanted it wasn't going to change the image I saw. Although they weren't having sex, they were still making out. That was enough for me, enough to break my already fragile heart.

"There's nothing to explain! Dammit, Troy! I saw it with my own eyes!!" I pounded my own fist against the wall," Ouch, fuck!"

"Please, don't hurt yourself." He whispered.

"I'm not suicidal," I scoffed," and I wouldn't hurt myself for you anyway. You're not worth it."

"Gabriella, open the fucking door." He stated through his clenched teeth.

"No." I turned my head sharply at the sound of a small weak voice.

"Mommy, what wrong??" Jacob peered over the edge of his tiny bed.

"Nothing, go to sleep." I whispered,"Mommy will go downstairs so you can sleep." He lay back down and closed his eyes, while I shakily stood up and turned the light off. I unbolted the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh thank God, Brie. Thank you for coming out." Troy exhaled.

"It wasn't for you. We woke Jacob up and I told him to go back to bed." I hissed.

"Please. Listen to my story, its only fair."

"Fair! Fair?? You wanna talk about being fair??" I screamed," You were about to--"

"What is going on out here??" Izzy came out of her room with a robe wrapped around her petite frame.

"Nothing," I glanced at Troy," Nothing at all." I turned with tears running down my face and walked down to the living room.

______________________________________________________________________________

As I turned on the living room light, I saw Sharpay sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Enjoying yourself??" I hissed. She turned her head towards me with an innocent expression.

"Well, yes I am." She smiled.

"Get out!!" I screamed pointing my finger to the door. Sharpay jumped up and got right in my face.

"Just because you live here doesn't mean that this is your house. As far as I'm aware none of this is yours. You are worthless." She sneered.

" I said get out!"

"You're just jealous,cause I've had Troy."

" Yeah, well as far as I'm aware you lost him, too." I mocked her own words. Her face dropped.

" Haven't you ever heard its better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all??" She hissed, her faces inches from mine, threatening me to take the first hit.

"Something like that, but I have loved and I have lost. More than you will ever know, Ms. Evans, but atleast if someone loves me they won't love me for the things I have, but for me."

"Ha!! Who could ever love you. I mean look at you! The geeky math girl, who was played by East High's player. What a joke."

" I know of atleast two people who truly love me, and that's all I need, my mom and my son. While you Sharpay will never know if someone truly loves you, because of what you have and how you act. You need to drop the act for a few seconds to see the damage you've caused, and you need to know that that damage will only hurt you in the end...In a way I pity you, Sharpay. I truly feel sorry for you." I whooshed in a few breaths.

Sharpay now had a few tears stream down her face, while my speech sunk into her small brain.

"Whatever," She mumbled and glanced behind me," Troysie, please tell her that she can't make me leave." She ran up to him wrapping her small arms around him. His face filled with disgust. Was he behind me the whole time? When I spilled my thoughts to Sharpay??

"I think you better go, Sharpay." He pried her arms away from his waist.

"But-" Her face looked like a puppy dog's who just got beat with a newspaper.

"Now." He ordered through clenched teeth. She turned on her toes and trudged out the door slamming it as hard as she could.

I plopped down onto the couch, releasing a breath I didn't know I had. Troy stood in the same spot staring at the door. Probably thinking of what I told Sharpay. He should know that my speech was somewhat directed to him, too. He needed to change his ways or he would be hurt and alone in the end....and that would even hurt me to know...

"Troy, just sit down." I hissed seeing his jaw flex. His skin glowed from the moonlight seeping in the window.

"How are you going to give her her clothes and stuff??" He asked plopping onto the seat next to me.

"I don't know and I truly don't care. You can give them to her the next time you go to her house and fuck her."

"Gabriella," He sighed," I don't want her. I don't love her. She came on to me."

"Where have I heard that before??" I asked sarcastically.

"Ugh. Come on!! I love you!! I want you!! No one else.. Can't you see that??" He threw his hands in the air, slumping deeper into the couch..

"No, I can't. Everything I thought I had right now just went down the drain. I thought Sharpay was my friend, that's gone. I thought you loved me, that's gone. I thought my life would get better, but I realized that won't happen, although I don't believe it can get any worse. Unless I get raped again--"

"Don't even say that." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"You know what I just figured out.."

"What?" He sighed rubbing his temple.

"Jason was released from jail." Troy jumped up and stared in disbelief.

"W-what, why??" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not a strong enough case. He didn't completely rape me this time, so they couldn't do a rape test. The jail was getting overloaded with criminals so they decided to release the ones that didn't have that bad of a case."

"But you told me that he was locked away for a long time." He yelled.

"I thought so. But why do you even care??" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I do.I'm the one that stopped him from raping you again..That's why."He quickly changed the subject," Sharpay and I didn't do anything! Didn't you seem me push her off??"

"Yeah, after I came in the room!!"

"Gabriella, please believe me. I love you.." He dropped onto his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"I can't. I just can't anymore, Troy. My heart can't take it anymore. I'm tired of being vulnerable to you... I love you, wildcat, but sometimes love's just not enough." I whispered pulling his hand away and kissing it," Don't forget about me okay??" I got off the couch and began to walk upstairs.

"What do you mean 'don't forget about you'?" He whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm packing my stuff and leaving. Like I said, I can't stay here.. I need to start over completely by myself and Jacob. I need to be an adult. I'm a mother, Troy. I can take care of myself." I smiled at him.

"You can't leave. You need my parents' permission, because you aren't 18 yet." He was right, but there was one thing he forgot.

"Wow. I can tell you pay attention," I muttered," Troy, tomorrow IS my birthday. I'll be 18. An adult." I pointed out as if I were talking to Jake.

"But- you can't leave me. I don't know what to do without you."

"Just do what you did before I came and barged into your life.. I'm sure you'll figure it out, wildcat. You're strong, but I'm stronger. You may be 18 Troy, but you sure at like you're 4."

"I- I love you.." He whimpered again.

"And I love you, but it doesn't change anything. Good-bye, wildcat." I ran up the stairs closing my bedroom door easily. I knew he wouldn't bug me now, because he wouldn't want to wake Jake, but my own words rang in my ears, stinging my already broken heart.

_And I love you, but it doesn't change anything. Good-bye, wildcat._

" Forever and always." I added laying down onto my bed, and drifting into a dreamless sleep, while the tears streamed from my eyes.


	16. same heart

_"No...Troy!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was no use; it was done and he was gone... My Troy..dead..gone..forever..._

_I ran over to the pile of crumpled cars. It happened so fast; no one could have stopped it... Then I saw another figure in the passenger's seat. Who was she?? Petite, brown curls, dead chocolate brown eyes. Then I realized it. It was me.. Troy and I died together..._

"NO!!" I jumped up in my bed screaming. A dream. Just a dream..

"Momma??" Jacob whimpered from his bed. Sweat poured off of my forehead, dampening the curls around my face..

"I had a bad dream, that's all, Jakie." I whispered feeling the tears prick at my eyes.. It wasn't my own death that bothered me, but Troy's. I couldn't bear it if he was gone... and knowing I was with him... Why was I with him in my dream if I am leaving tomorrow??

Were my dreams trying to tell me something?? Every night since the incident with Sharpay I have been having dreams of Troy and I dieing. Each death different, but we were together every single time. Murdered, accidents, and natural causes. All my dreams.... but what did it mean??

"Me hungry.." Jacob whined. I drew in a deep breath and struggled out of bed. Today I didn't feel like being a mother, but I had to.. I threw Jacob onto my hip and strolled down the stairs. I placed Jacob into his highchair and I took my seat at the table next to, you guessed it, Troy.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Jack smiled at me.

"I don't see anything good about it," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's wrong, dear??" Isabella asked, concerned as she sat a plate down in front of me.

"Another bad dream," I shuddered. The scene popped into my head again. Troy, blood-covered, cold, his blue eyes, gray and blank. Then me, beside him, the exact same form.

"What about?" Isabella patted Jake on the back and then sat in her chair.

"Umm," I glanced over at Troy and then back at Isabella, "I'd rather not say."

Isabella gave me a look of confusion and then agreed to let it go.

Once I was done with my breakfast I decided to break the silence." Okay, I have something to say."

"Yes dear?" Isabella smiled. Troy glanced at me with hurt in his eyes, and Jack layed his newspaper down.

"Okay. The other day was my birthday, as you all know. I am now eighteen, and I have decided to move out. It isn't because you guys did anything wrong. I think I should start over with Jacob, a fresh brand new start with just him and me."

"Sweetie, I wish you would think about this." Izzy pleaded.

"I have thought all this week and I have made my decision."

"Gabriella, just wait awhile and see how it goes." Jack stated firmly.

"I am a mother, Jack. I want to raise my baby on my own, without someone's help. I want Jake to have a father someday. I don't want him to grow up just with a mother." I could see Troy wince out of the corner of my eye," And, for that to happen I need to go out on my own and search the world.."

Troy jumped up and trudged towards the kitchen door," I can't take this anymore." I stared after him, my heart breaking. How much I loved him, and here I was, hurting us both. I was breaking us both into tiny pieces. I was a murderer.

"Troy, wait!" I cried jumping out of my seat and running after him. What was his problem?? If he wanted me so bad then why did he go and suck Sharpay's face???

"Go away, Gabriella." Troy yelled from the sidewalk. I was now chasing after him, in the pouring rain, down the street.

"Where are you going?? You're going to catch your death out here!!!" I cried out.

"Good. Hopefully I will, because I can't live without you. I can't live knowing someone else has your heart. Someone else is Jacob's step-father. That you're making love to someone else everynight, when I could've had you." He turned to face me," I can't live knowing that you are not mine."

"So, what you're saying is you can't live if I am happy??" I snapped. His jaw clenched.

"I'm not saying that at all, because you won't be happy without me either."

"Ha!," I scoffed," and how would you know that??" I laughed.

"I can see it in your eyes, Gabriella. When I walk in the room your eyes light up. You can't stand it that I'm the only one who can beat you at your own games. Who is just as sarcastic as you, just as smart, just as clever, but yet you admire that, don't you?? That's how you fell in love with me." He groaned.

"H-h-how do you know that?" I questioned. He was right. How did he know exactly how I felt?

"Because, that is how I feel about you. Well, felt. You were the first person who was more sarcastic than I was. I was curious and I watched you.. I fell in love with you." He sunk to the cold, wet, soggy ground on his knees. I stood on the sidewalk, in the pouring rain, looking like an idiot, just staring at him.

"T-t--t-roy. Get up, please. I am getting cold and we are both gon-n-n-na catch pneumonia out here."

"I-I don't care." He cried. If it wasn't raining out, you could see his tears.

"Don't you care about me?" I asked. He glanced up at me and finally stood.

"Whatever." He grumbled and walked past me.

"Wait, Troy." I whimpered faintly, but he still turned.

"What??" He hissed. I couldn't help it. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his his. Passionate, warm, comforting. He groaned as my tongue slid along his bottom lip. I pulled away.

" This is so wrong." I muttered wiping my lips with the back of my hand. _Stupid Gabriella, he was just kissing Sharpay; now here you are sucking the same lips. You might as well be kissing Sharpay._

" No, this is so right. I know you can feel it, when we touch. The spark." He whispered heavily. He lightly traced my lip with his finger, and he was right. I felt it. A spark flamed from the tip of his finger, and continued throughtout my body, making me shiver in his grasp.

"Uhh." I moaned," I feel it, but---Sharpay." I whimpered," You still hurt me."

"I know it hurt you, but she knew when you were going to open that door. As soon as the door knob turned she threw herself on me." He sighed. It sounded like Sharpay. Was he telling the truth??

"In some weird kind of way, I believe you." I smiled pecking is lips once before grabbing his hand and dragging us both into the warm house.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy and I aren't officially friends or anything yet. I still don't know whether to believe him about Sharpay yet. After we got dry clothes on, Troy drove me to school.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch time.

"So, Ice princess talk to you yet?" Taylor sneered, glancing at the table Sharpay was sitting at.

"I don't advise her to unless she wants her birthday present crooked."

"Birthday present??" Taylor asked confused.

"Yeah, her nose." I giggled.

"Oh. I get it." Taylor laughed.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" His voice smooth and velvet. I glanced up to see his eyes on me.

"Sure." Taylor smiled, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, I guess." I grumbled.

"Thanks." He threw his tray down onto the table and plopped into his seat.

"Umm.. excuse me." I jumped out of my seat and walked out of the cafeteria and towards the gym. I don't want to get to close to him, incase I do leave. I promised Isabella and Jack that I would stay longer and see if it works out.

Before I knew it, I was in the gym. I heard footsteps and the dribble of a basketball. I ran under the bleachers, and ducked down. It was,of course, Troy. After shooting some hoops, I heard the click-clack of high heels. Sharpay??

Was he waiting on her,so they could make out or something?? Troy turned quickly, his eyes widening.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Um..you." She said like it was obvious.

"Get away. You repulse me." He grumbled.

"What?" She stood there shocked.

"You. Repulse. Me. I. Love. Gabriella. Not. You." He stated.

"You will be sorry." She screamed and strolled out of the gym doors. He does love me.. Her words rang in my ears._ You will be sorry._ I shuddered as the dreams flashed through my mind.

The murders. The accidents. The natural causes. Then it dawned on me. My dreams weren't telling me that we were going to be murdered. They were telling me that, Troy and I are meant to be together. That we are meant to die together. One way or the other we are suppose to be together till our death. Whether it was murder, an accident, or natural causes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I walked out from under the bleachers and strode over to Troy.

"Hey." I giggled.

"Hey." He answered shocked.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I was under the bleachers. I heard what you said to Sharpay."

"Y-you did?" He stammered as my breath blew hot against his neck.

"Mmhmm. This is also going to seem weird, but you know those dreams I have been having?"

"Yeah."

"Well they've made me want to see something." I snickered at the thought.

"What's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

I placed my hand over his heart and then my other hand over my own.

"Oh. My. God!" I gasped, looking at Troy in shock. This was proof that we were meant for each other.

"What?" He gasped, obviously scared.

"Troy, w-we have the same heartbeat!" I smiled kissing his lips.

_________________________________________________________________________________


	17. You're in danger!

Two people. One heartbeat. Who would have knew that could ever happen? Troy and I have the same heartbeat. Our hearts one. Together forever. True love. But is love enough??

"What do you mean we have the same heart beat?" Troy asked. We were standing in the middle of the gym my hand on his heart and my own.

"Feel." I smiled, placing his hand against my bare chest,over my heart," Now concentrate on your own heartbeat and feel mine." I waited for his reaction. He gasped opening his eyes to look at me.

"Wow." He stared at me.

" I know." I giggled.

"Gabriella, I love you." He smiled.

" I- I think.. I think I finally believe you..." I muttered.

"Finally." He said sarcastically.

"Drama Queen." I giggled laughing.

"Ouch. That hurt my little heart." He laughed.

"Our heart, Troy. It's OUR heart." I smiled, placing my hand against his right cheek cupping his face.

"What are we gonna do, Wildcat? This feels so unreal and we are so young." I sighed rubbing my thumb over his full lips.

"Whatever we do, we do it together." He whispered.

"Forever." I added,"Now... catch me if you can!" I laughed.

"And why would I want to chase after you??" He laughed.

"Because I did this..." I licked my finger quickly and stuck it in his ear.

" Eww!! A wet willy? C'mon Gabriellaa, how childish can you get??" He laughed as he chased after me, wiping his ear.

"As childish as I want!!" I screamed/ giggled before I ran into someone," Ahh! Oh. I am so sorry Jack, umm Mr. Bolton, uh, I mean Coach Bolton, I mean, sir." I stammered as my shy side came through.

"Ha! Ha! Gabriella, when no one is around call me Jack, but if other students, besides Troy are around, call me ."

"Okay. Thanks, bye." I smiled running toward the doors. I didn't want Jack to know that there was something going on with Troy and I. What if he kicked me out because he thought we were having sex?? Keep things low, Gabriella.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I stepped out into the cool air. It whooshed around my face. Might as well go ahead and skip the rest of the day. I already missed two periods. I began to walk down the sidewalk when I heard a horn honk.

"Hey, momma Montez." I heard Sharpay's repulsive voice shout above the radio.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed," At least I'm mature enough to be a mother, Slutty Sharpay!"

"Honestly, I don't know what Troy sees in you.." She laughed," Anyhoo, You better watch out Montez... I hear your papa is in town." She smirked.

"What are you talking about??" I asked confused.

"Jason is out of jail; didn't you know?" She asked innocently.

"I know, but I am sure he doesn't have the guts to come around here." I whimpered.

"Ha. Yeah right. I don't know what he sees in you anyway, either." She shuddered.

"Go away. You're only making yourself look like an idiot." I mumbled as I began to walk away.

"W-wait Gabriella!" Sharpay screamed. I turned quickly at her tone. Serious, and.....scared??

"What?"

"Umm.. please listen to me... Don't ask how I know this, but Jason is going to try and hurt you...I don't like you, but even you don't deserve to be hurt so badly." She whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" I shrieked.

" SHUT UP AND LISTEN!! Watch your back, Gabriella. He is gonna try to hurt you or Troy... Please just be careful.." Sharpay tried to smile as best as she could.

"Even if I did believe you, how do you know this and why do you care??"

" Believe me. I'm not going to tell you how I know; I just do, and I care because, uh, you're a nice person, Gabriella. Troy loves you, and I respect that. I love him enough to respect what he loves, and those few weeks that I was your friend, I had a lot of fun.. You are a nice person and definitely a good mother. Don't let anyone doubt you, not even me." She drove off quickly.

Did those words just leave Sharpay's mouth?? WOW!!! I'm in danger?? Whatever. She is just messing with my head, and yet my dreams...everyone a death. Troy and I together. Oh, stop it!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm home!!" I giggled as I walked in through the door at 8:30. I had walked around town all day, then when school was out I went to Taylor's for awhile.

I heard light snoring as I made my way further into the living room. Troy was stretched on the couch with Jacob laying on his chest, also asleep.

"My two favorite boys." I whispered as I ran my fingers through Troy's hair, then kissing Jacob lightly on the cheek.

" Mmm.." Troy twitched lightly.

"Are you awake??" I whispered.

" Help me.." Troy groaned. He was talking in his sleep.

"Oh." I gasped.

"No, help me..." He muttered again.

Silence.

"Gabriella.." He breathed my name. Was he still asleep?

"W-what??" I stammered leaning closer to him.

"Run..now..I..love...you..." His voice was faint, like in the distance as if I was running from it....

"No never.." I cooed," I'll never run from you.."

"No. Save yourself, he'll kill you....." He began to sweat and pant.

"Troy.." I whimpered," TROY!!" I yelled louder. He stirred and then woke completely.

"Mmm.. what?? You're home??" He smiled. I glared at him..

"How long have you been having nightmares??" I snapped.

"What? How did you know??"

"You were talking in your sleep!! Dammit Troy!! You knew I was having bad dreams,too. Why didn't you tell me??"

"They're only dreams, Gabriella." He chuckled.

"I'm beginning to wonder.. Troy, we both have nightmares. Mine are that we die together....And yours are.. I don't know.. trying to save me?? Troy, We are in danger. Can't you see?" I began to cry. Sharpay was right.. It was all coming together now..

"Shh. don't wake Jake." He whispered. He sat up gently and placed Jacob on the couch while Troy picked me up and carried me upstairs..

When we got into my room he set me on the bed, still holding me I cried into his chest.

"Sh-sharpay t-told me Jason was in town-n and he is t-trying to kill us..." I stammered.

"And you believe Sharpay?? C'mon Gabriella, she is bluffing."

". You should have saw her face, Troy. It was filled with...fear...and....and...ahh!" I sobbed even more.

"She's an actress. That's what she does."

"No, listen to me!!! Please Troy, believe me..." I pleaded. Maybe I was going insane.. Had I lost it?? No not yet... but Troy doesn't know that.

"Gabriella, go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning.." He rubbed my back.

"NO!!! I don't want to go to sleep!! I want you to listen to me!! I want you to stay alive!! For me, For Jake!! I can't die either!! I have you and Jakie!!" I panicked..

"Shh.. Calm down.. please I'm tired.. I'll sleep in here with you tonight, and then in the morning we'll stay home from school and talk about it and see what we can do..

"Prom-mise??" I whimpered wiping my tears.

"Promise." He layed back against the pillows, while I layed my head on his chest.

I finally fell asleep to the rhythm of our heartbeats. Well one heartbeat, because our hearts beat together, until the end of time...


	18. Death Wish

"Wake up, Gabriella." Troy whispered into my ear. I rolled onto my side and squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"No, Go away." I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled.

"C'mon miss goody-two-shoes, its one o'clock." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Skipping school again, I guess. You're such a bad influence Troy." I muttered sitting up, opening my eyes.

"Yep. That's me." He chuckled lightly. I smiled at him, placing my hand against his cheek.

"What would I do without you??" I whimpered.

"What you did before you met me." He mocked my words. I winced remembering the words I had told him when I said I was leaving.

"I'm sorry for not believing you.."

"And I'm sorry for ever hurting you." He leaned in and pushed his lips softly against mine. I could've stayed there forever.. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back against my pillows. Finally we pulled away for breath; Troy chuckled when he saw the position we were in. He was on top of me, while my legs were wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Frisky much?" I giggled.

"I'm not the one wrapping their legs around other peoples' waists when they try to give them a friendly kiss." He smirked.

"A friendly kiss, you say?? Well, that was sure one hell of a friendly kiss." I smacked his chest playfully. I stared into his eyes. How could someone ever want to hurt him?? Or me???

"Did you have any bad dreams last night??" His smile faded.

"Umm..y-yeah." I didn't know whether to tell him or not," Same as usual. We died together."

"How??"

"Umm.. m-m-murder."

"Exactly how were we murd--"

"I don't want to talk about it." I jumped out of my bed and walked down the stairs. Jake was sitting on the couch watching Blue's Clues.

"Momma. Hi." Jake waved at me and turned back to the T.V.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen it was empty. Usually Jack and Izzy were here eating breakfast when I got up. Stupid Gabriella, its one o'clock. They're at work. I strode over to the fridge and got out some vitamin water. I took a big gulp and froze. A scene flashed in-front of my eyes.

_ I was running, running, running. My breath was quickening by the minute and every part of my body ached. I glanced behind me to see Troy behind me, running and panting. _

_"Troy.. I can't...too tired.." I panted, slowing my pace. He pushed me onward, with his hands solidly against my back._

_"No. Don't give up. You can't. I love you." He drew in a huge breath._

_"I-I love you, too, but I can't go on. Just go without me. Please." Hot tears rolled down my face._

_"NO!! I'll fucking carry you if I have to." He roared. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I could feel the wind rushing past us as he ran.. Then I saw him. A figure lurking in the shadows behind us. Who was he, she, it??? _

_"Troy, look out!!" I screamed but it was to late. Bang!!! I felt Troy freeze in his place and then drop to his knees. NO!!!_

_"Troy! Please, God, NO!!!" I screamed, crouching over his body, blood seeping through his blue plaid shirt._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I love you, Gabriella!" He choked and then drew in a sharp breath closing his eyes._

_"NO! I love you!! Don't leave me!!" The hot steamy tears came harder and harder as I curled up next to Troy's body. I heard the approaching footsteps, but I didn't run. I didn't care. My life was gone. My love was gone. What else was there to live for? I pressed my head against his chest and sobbed. I lay my hand over his heart. Not beating. Still, cold, dead. _

_I felt a sear of pain as someone yanked me up by my hair. I didn't scream, I didn't speak, I just cried. I could see his face clearly now. One I had seen many times. Jason._

_"Go to hell!" I spat at him. He swiftly dropped me to the ground. I crumpled onto Troy's body, now turning cold. Then my world went blank as something bashed into my head._

* * *

I dropped the bottle of water and screamed at the top of my lungs. Having nightmares is one thing, but seeing them when I'm awake is another. I was scared out of my mind. I dropped to the hard tile floor shaking. I wrapped my arms tightly around me.

"Gabriella?? Oh shit! Gabriella, what happened?? What's wrong?? Sweetie,talk to me!!" Troy dropped beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Troy! Troy, my Troy, alive!!

"Troy, y-you're alive!!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He was still alive. Only a vision. Only a vision, but was it a vision of the future?? Would one or both of us soon die? If so, then I need to hold onto him now and never let go.

"Of course I'm alive. What are you talking about?" He chuckled without humor. Would he think I was crazy and lock me away?? I didn't care.

"I-I saw a vision...." He loosened his grip and looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes. They had changed into grey in one second. He didn't believe me. He thought I was crazy. Then the shrill ring of the phone snapped us away from eachothers' stare. I would have never guessed that this phone call was only a death wish.....


	19. Love, Hate, and Darkness

Troy sprang up gently, leaving me alone on the cold tile floor, and answered the phone.

"H-hello?" Troy answered, his eyes still filled with confusion. Troy stiffened automatically,

" Who the hell is this??" He spat furiously. Who was he talking to ; what were they saying?? Troy

threw the phone down onto it's latch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"T-Troy?? Who was that?" The tears still ran down my pulsing red cheeks. My fingers

trembled and my breathing came in shallow breaths. The memory of my realistic vision was still

present in my scattered mind.

"Don't know. Don't care." He mumbled, staggering into the living room. I jumped up and

followed him. I became suddenly dizzy and my petite body swayed back and forth. Before I knew

it, two strong arms were wrapped lovingly around my waist.

I leaned back into his body. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like a puzzle. His breath blew

against my neck making me stiffen. Hot, steamy breath... I turned around to face him, Blue

meeting Chocolate. I smiled and ran my pointer finger over his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly,

his eyes slipped closed as he drew in a ragged breath.

Both of our hearts quickened. Our hearts...beating together, the same rate, at the same time, never stopping...

"See what you do to me??" He chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Hmph.. Teenage hormones..ugh.." I giggled. He chuckled lightly and leaned down.

"Wait." I gasped.

"What?" He groaned pulling away.

"Umm.. please, tell me what they said on the phone... I need to know." I whimpered. I knew it couldn't have been good. The look on his face said it all.

"It was nothing, Gabriella. It was just Chad asking if I wanted to come over this evening." Troy shrugged and then cleared his throat.

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he think I was that stupid?? C'mon, even Jacob would've

known he was lying. "You're such a bullshitter, Troy. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"You don't believe me?" He questioned smirking.

"I can't believe you would lie to me!" I screamed, his smirk finally dissappeared," Troy,

You didn't know who that person was.. You already told me that you didn't know them.."

" I did, didn't I?" He ran his fingers through his hair again and then scratched the back of

his neck, letting me know he was uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore; If you haven't noticed

it before, I have very little patience and I can be a bitch if I like..

"You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know who that was; I don't want to know what

they said. I'm not one of your little blonde fuck toys that you can lie to...I'm not like the other girls,

Troy. You know that by now, but I will let you know that I do not tolerate liars...." Tears pushed

from the back of my eyes but I forced myself to not let them fall.

"Gabby, I-I'm sorry but--"

"When have I heard that before?? 'I'm sorry, Gabriella. Gabby I'm so sorry.'" I mocked

him, the exact words that I heard many nights after he broke my wrist, after he was caught with

Sharpay. Many times he had broke me, but for some unknown reason it never broke our love.

Well my love. I still don't truly know if he loves me or if he wants to just get me in bed...

"I-I'm trying to protect you!" He hissed into my frightened face. I shuddered from the rage that now consumed him.

"Troy,"

"You know what? Forget it.. I'm done trying to help you, to love you when all you do is

shove shit in my face.. I hope he does hurt you!! I hope he does!" Troy shouted, tears started to

stream from his eyes and down his face. I froze, staring at his face. How could he say that? What

was he talking about?

"W-w-what?? Troy?? How could you say such a thing? You don't say things like that to

people you if I was mad at you I would never wish something like that.." The tears finally poured through my eyes, drowning me.

"Who said I love you??" His tears still rolled down his face," Fuck. Gabriella, I do love

you.... please.. I'm sorry, but you...I...ugh!" He wiped his tears away fiercely. He came at me

furiously. I cringed away, but I was surprised.

He smashed his lips right on to mine with so much force it hurt. I gasped loudly and

wrapped my arms around his neck. I can't escape him. I love him. And hopefully, he loved me, too.

* * *

Our fierce kiss turned into a full make out session on the couch. We were wrapped

around each other in full embrace. I didn't want to ever leave this. I felt so loved. I had never felt

this much love before, except for Jacob of course, but this was a different love. This love grew

stronger each day.. and then knowing you both have the same heartbeat is amazing...

"T-Troy." I gasped his name as he nipped at my neck," T-Troy, I love you.."

"I love you too, Gabriella.... Forever and always." I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Forever and always, my love." I whispered and then giggled. It sounded so old fashioned to me..

______________________________________________________________________________

Of course Troy and I didn't take our make out session to the next level. We were testing

our love and limits. It was like a game to me. See how far I can push Troy until he gets extremely pissed.

"How much do you love me??" I smiled up at him. Troy was sitting on the very end of the

couch. I was stretched out with my head resting on his lap.

"More than anything." He answered looking down at me.

"Anything??" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Well... yeah. I mean besides my parents, of course, but that's like a totally different kind of love." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Troy, if you loved me you would tell me what that person said on the phone."

"Ugh. You never give up do you?" He mumbled. He began to draw circles on my flat

stomach. His fingers seemed insanely huge compared to mine. His fingers were thick and rough,

probably from hard work or from dribbling the basketball all the time.

"Nope." I made a 'plop' noise as I said the word. I giggled when he rolled his eyes like a

little girl who was being yelled at for some ridiculous reason.

"I'm sure we will all find out soon enough." His tone was serious, so I didn't ask anymore

questions. I've never seen him so serious. Even with his dad, he was hardly that serious.

* * *

I decided to take a walk. The air whirled my long ringlets around my face. My high heel

boots clicked with each step I took. I shuddered. Was someone watching me? Following me?? I

turned my head in both directions and then peeked over my shoulder. No one around, actually the

place seemed deserted. I trudged onward, but I got the feeling again, but this time I heard

footsteps. I twisted sharply around and screamed.

"No! Stay Away!! Get away!! NO!!" It was too late, he had already won, because the

darkness closed in around me as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head.

* * *

**_Hey guys R&R.. If any of you know how to, can you please make me a banner for this story?? I have no idea how to... I would like on it.. the title and my name, and of course photos of Gabriella/ Vanessa and Troy/ Zac. If you can I would like one photo of them sad/mad/ ect. and the other in love/ you make one I will post on here the link so others can see and dedicate a chapter to you!! Thank you soo much.._**

**_Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews!!!! Love all of you!!!!!! Sorry I don't update as much but I have a lot of work and my mom has to have surgery and then my grandpa was just admitted into the hospital, so I have a lot of pressure, but I love writing this for you guys and then reading your reviews. Thank you soo much._**


	20. finding Gabriella

**Keep in mind that Troy doesn't know what happened to Gabriella right now.. And don't worry she won't get killed!!! I wouldn't do that to you guys.. If you have any suggestions for another story or for the next chap then let me know... thanx**

Troy's POV

"Dude what is going on with you?" Chad plopped onto my bed and ran his dark fingers

through his humongous afro.

"What do you mean?" I stood, leaning against the door my arms crossed in front of me.

"I mean,well... I don't know.. I don't like Gabriella at all! She's changed you. What

happened to my best friend? East High Wildcat's captain?? The Player?? The guy who was with

a different blonde everynight?? That guy." Chad's voice became more intense and serious with

each breath he took.

"Your friend is right in front of you, but that guy..." I flinched at the meaning, " He's gone..

I'm not sleeping with anymore Bilbo's. Gabriella is the only one for me now..no one else.." My

voice trailed off.

"Fuck man.. You are so fucking whipped by Gabriella... You don't fucking love her...Its just

lust man, like every other girl you've ever met. The feeling is just stronger than before..Its called

hormones.." Chad hissed. His long dark curls bouncy with each jab of his finger. Was this

actually the guy I thought was my best friend since preschool?

"I-I thought you liked Gabriella when she moved here..You always acted so nice to

her..What happened man?" I recalled the time Chad gave her a goofy smile after I told him that I

loved her..

"I didn't think you actually loved her... I thought it was another girl you were just going to

get in bed.. then the next thing I know.. you've changed. I thought we were brothers for life, but I

guess things change.." He shook his head as if trying to shake the thought away. He sighed and

quickly walked out the door.

I decided to run after him and try to talk some sense into him. When I got to the bottom of

the stairs I saw Chad staring at something on the floor. What was he doing??

"Dude. Chad? What are you doin---" My words quickly cut off as I saw the girl on the floor.

Gabriella. She was sprawled on the carpet. Her long radiant waves flowing along the floor

and over her fragile shoulders, that rose with each shallow breath. Cuts swarmed over her arms

and chest. Her shirt and pants ripped up and bloody. My Gabriella. What happened.

"G-Gabriella!!" I gasped and dropped to the floor beside her. I layed her head onto my lap

and brushed her hair from her closed eyes. She whimpered as she breathed tiny breaths,

" Sweetheart, What happened." Tears ran down my face.

"I'll go get your parents." Chad spoke. His eyes about to pop out of his head. He swung

open the door and I heard the faint engine of his car as he flew down the road to get my dad.

"T-Troy..." My name escaped her swollen blue lips. Even near death she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Yes, Gabs?" I asked. I planted a huge kiss against her forehead, trying to stay clear of all the cuts.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed, her eyes still closed. What did she mean? What did she have to

be sorry for?? I should be the one who was sorry; If I had told her what that phone call was

about, what he said.. I could've prevented this...

"No, don't be... Who did this?? Please,love, tell me..."

"J-J-Jas-s-son.." She shuddered. JASON!! That fucking maniac!! I'll kill him!! I will...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella's POV

The pain was excruciating..never ending.. When would it stop?? Every part of my body

ached and twitched.. Was I raped once again?? Why was I always a victim to such a crime?

What had I ever done to deserve such a thing?? All I had always wanted was a father figure,

someone to love me.. Someone who would care, and what do I get?? Nothing, but pain in the

end.. But two lights shone brightly threw my darkness. Two lights that would always call me

home again, who would always call me away from the darkness.. Troy and Jacob.. for they were

all that I had left in this world of misery...

"Mhmm.." The sound escaped my throbbing lips.. My eyes strained to open and let the

light seep in. The bed was vibrating, shaking violently. Why was the bed shaking??

Then I realized it. I wasn't in a bed. I was in someones arms. And the shaking wasn't the

bed, but someone sobbing.

Their face came into view. Troy. His handsome face, tear stained and red. His beautiful

blue eyes were surrounded by red puffiness. I raised my hand up to his face and caressed his

cheek.

"Gabby??" He gasped," OH GOD!! Gabby!!" He squeezed me tighter, causing me to gasp

out in agonizing pain.

"Troy!! Stop!!" I cried out. He quickly pulled away sobbing more. I chuckled lightly. Again, I

should be the one crying, but I knew that I was so much stronger than he.

"I'm sorry." He bawled. I smiled the best I could.

"Don't be.." My voice was raspy.

"Yes, if I would have told you what that voice on the phone said, this would have never happened."

"I love you." I cooed, I sat up as best as I could. He glanced up in shock.

"Don't. You can't. I almost got you killed." He hissed at me, but I didn't care. I knew he

was hurting, too. His tears showed me how much he did actually care. How could I have ever

questioned it??

"But you didn't. He wasn't planning to kill me, but only hurt you." I pointed out.

"And how would ya know that?" He said sarcastically.

"Because I know Jason. He only wanted to see how far he could take it before he actually

would kill me." I sighed. If I was raped again, I didn't want to know it, so I decided not to have a

test done.

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. His tears stopped falling

from his eyes. I stood up and shoved my hands into my jean pockets. _Crunch._

My fingers wrapped around a crumpled up paper. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it.

_Troy,_

_You're so lucky I didn't do much worse to her than I could have. Don't worry. I'll be back soon....._

_Jason _

I gazed at the note in shock. Oh God. He was coming back.. Sharpay was right. She

warned me... The fear in her eyes that day...

"Troy. I-I---come here." I squeaked. He strode over to me and wrapped his arms around

my waist, reading the note over my shoulder. He tensed up as he finished..

"Fuck...Shit. I swear, I will kill him the next time.." Troy's body shook feverously.

"No. Shhh.. I can't lose you,too." I cooed. Turning around and wrapping my numb arms

around his waist and digging my face into his chest.

"Its better than losing you forever." He mumbled...

"I love you.. You know that right??" I glanced up at him for only a second and then looked

away blushing.

He chuckled," I love it when you blush. It shows how beautiful you truly are." He shoved

his face into my hair.

We stood there for a minute. I let his warmth consume my whole body. I could stay like

this forever..

"M-make love to me.." I blurted out. Too late, I couldn't take the words back now. Once

again he tensed.

"What?"

"Y-you heard me." I sighed. I could feel him shake his head.

"No.." He stated firmly. What??

"Why?" I pulled away from him and gazed in his eyes.

"I won't ruin you life like I did other girls'." He glanced away uncomfortably.

"Troy, I have a son. I was raped. I don't think you could do much damage." I chuckled,

although this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Gabriella. You would be a virgin if you hadn't have been raped right?" He raised an

eyebrow. Now I was blushing. It was very uncomfortable talking about such things.

"W-well y-yeah but that doesn't matter." I said.

"It does matter... I don't want to hurt you, if something would happen... And my word is

final."

"And what exactly is your word??"

" My word is: Not right now, wait until we are further along in our relationship. I want you to

know if you truly want me to be the one."

"I guess we can wait, but you are the one," I sighed,"It kinda slipped out without me wanting to say it anyway." I

giggled.

"I'm sure it did." He chuckled," Now let's get you to the couch, so you can take a nap

before mom and dad get home."

"Wait. They don't know do they??" I panicked

"Not that I know of, but Chad was here when we found you on the floor and he rushed out

saying he was gonna go get mom and dad."

"Oh shit..." I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"I don't think he actually did. I think he probably chickened out and went home. Those

cuts are gonna be hard to hide from them you know." He pointed to the cuts and forming bruises

that covered most of my arms and chest and probably my face, too.

"You're right... Oh well. Let's go take a nap." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards

the couch." Wait! How did I end up in here on the floor?"

"I don't know.. Where were you last?" He looked confused.

"Well, I went for a walk, you remember that, last place that I can remember I was, was

near the park I met Sharpay at." I sat carefully onto the couch.

"Hmmm.. Maybe he carried you here.." Troy said sitting next to me.

"Must have. But lets not worry about that. I just want you to hold me." I lay my head onto

his chest and sighed.

He wrapped his arms around me and soon enough I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.


	21. Mama?

"Hey Jakie, when did you get home?" I walked over to the small boy sitting on the living

room floor.

"Yesterday.." he giggled.

"Yesterday? You mean last night." I smiled and threw him onto my hip.

"Mhmm..Momma what's on your face." He easily touched one of my bruises and it began

to sting.

"Ow! Sweetie, don't do that.." I pushed his small finger away from the bruise on my

forehead. He instantly began to cry from my tone of voice." Aw,Jake. Don't cry. You just made

mommy's boo-boo hurt that's all. I'm not mad."

"What on earth? Oh my God! Gabriella what happened to you?" Isabella ran over with

shock on her face as she saw the green,blue,purple, and yellow bruises that formed on my upper

body.

". Well, Yesterday, I well, I went for a walk and umm.. I, uh, I tripped over my own

feet." It blurted out of my mouth before I even realized that I had lied to Isabella.

"Are you serious?" She raised an eyebrow. Nausea soon consumed my stomach.

"Well...yeah, I mean, I guess, I am clumsier than I thought.." I shrugged as if it was no big

deal, but really it was killing me inside to lie to her.

"Okay.. I'm going to pretend that I actually believe you.." She turned and took the crying

child out of my arms.

"Where's Troy?" I asked. It seemed like forever since I had seen him, but it probably had

only been hours.

"He went to meet up with Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, and I think Kelsi." Isabella walked

into the kitchen. Sharpay?? What would he be doing with Sharpay?

"Izzy, did you say Sharpay??"

"Yeah.. He said he knew for a fact that she would be there.." Izzy sat Jake down in his

highchair. Pain ran through my body. What was he doing with Sharpay? Was he screwing her like

he used to?? I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Why were they out meeting

before school? SCHOOL!! I have to go get ready for school.

I ran up to my room. I threw on a small red tank with a red and white jacket over

that and a pair white short shorts that made my skin look gold.(East High colors). Smoothed on some gold

eyeshadow and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I glanced in the mirror. GOD! I looked like such a prep, what was wrong with me??

Once I was done I ran out the door and jogged to East High.

______________________________________________________________________________

I twisted in the locker combination and grabbed my books. It seemed like forever since I

had been to school. I glanced at the picture hanging in my locker. My mom. I missed her so much.

I wish she could be here to meet Troy. She would like him a lot.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"Te amo, mama. Te amo." I whispered and shut my locker. I took a deep breath and

walked to home-team. When I got there I saw Taylor sitting alone in a corner reading a book.

I giggled and walked over to her. She glanced up and chuckled.

"Wow! Gabriella Montez is actually at school!" I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"Yeah, and can you believe that before I moved here I had never missed over 7 days in all

of my school years." I giggled

"I tried to tell you Troy was bad luck. I mean...look at your outfit...hooker..just kidding but seriously...."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say. As far as I know he was hanging out with Sharpay this

morning." I felt the pain ripple through my body again.

"Seriously? Aw, Gabby. I'm so sorry." She cooed. I shook my head fighting back tears.

"Really, Tay. Its nothing. It doesn't hurt. I don't love him. I don't." If only I could make my

heart believe that.

"I don't understand why you guys are always fighting one minute and then so totally in

love the next..." Her voice trailed off. I glanced up to see the one and only walking in the doorway.

I swiftly turned my head back to Taylor."Did he see me?"

"Umm...Yep." She made a plop noise on the 'p'.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically. Someone sat in the desk behind me and wrapped there

arms around my shoulders.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and his breath smelled delicious.

"Yeah." I mumbled looking down. I could feel his body tense up.

"What's wrong?" He spun me around easily.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Romeo." Taylor scoffed. Troy shot her a glare and then turned

back to me concerned.

"What happened?" His face was only inches from mine.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter." I planted a fake smile on my lips and caressed his face.

"Here we go again." Taylor sighed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"God, you scared me, Gabriella." Troy sighed leaning away, ignoring Taylor's remark.

"Sorry." I whispered and turned around in my seat.

"Gabriella."

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath. He wasn't gonna let this go.

"I love you?" He made it sound more as a question. Inside my heart was screaming 'I love

you, too.'

"Yeah. Me too, Troy." My mouth could only force these words out. He gave me a puzzled

look. I loved him with all my heart, but was it right to love him and put him in this kind of danger?

And if he still had feelings for Sharpay it was probably best to let him be with her than risk his own

life..

"Gabriel--"

"I think I'm gonna go home. I feel sick." I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall.

"But you've already missed a lot of days!" His voice was faint as I pushed my throbbing feet forward. Oh, Troy...what's wrong with me?

I collapsed at my locker, drawing in sharp painful breaths," Help me, please mama...Help me

God.." I pleaded. I needed some kind of sign. I needed to know whether to keep him or let him go.

Our heartbeats should have been a sign but I needed something more.. Something that I knew we

belonged together... Why couldn't I stop being so stubborn??

"Gabriella?? GOD!! What's wrong??" My vision was foggy and blurred. I could only make

out shapes. My body was shaking hysterically. Was I having convulsions?? What was happening?

Suddenly I was in someones arms and the wind whooshed passed us as he ran for help.

"Gabriella. Mija." Someone else's voice. I knew this voice better than anyone else' better than Troy's. It was

my mama's...


	22. Gone With the Wind

**_I am soooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long!! I am soo sorry!!! This chapter is filled with more Love and Troyella than usual. It also has some comedy with of course Chad and Taylor...lol.... I made a banner for this story.. Well actually more than one.. if you would like to see it just review and tell me and I will put it on piczo or something so you can, but i am warning you..I suck at making banners...lol_**

**_In this Chap Troy actually pours out his feeling to Gabriella..Aww.. Any suggestions for next Chap??_**

"Mama?" I whispered. I wasn't in Troy's arms anymore. I wasn't at East High. Well, literally

I was, but the whole setting around me had changed. I was in a valley now (pic in profile), surrounded by rivers

and mountains. Standing by the river was my mother. She looked well and healthy unlike the last

time I had seen her. Her brown lucious curls hung below her shoulders like mine. She wore a long

white flowing dress. She was actually smiling..

"Oh, Mija." She murmured holding her arms out to me. Fresh tears streamed down my

face. It had been so long since I had been in her embrace, since I had smelled her rose perfume,

since I had felt her warmth, since I had felt her love.. I ran to her. Just a few more steps and I would

actually feel her. My mama..but I knew that it would only be harder to let go again.....

"Mama, what is going on?Where am I?" I kept my tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, Mija, Mija.. I've come to tell you what you need to hear..to be happy..." She cooed.

"What?? This is a dream..but I don't want it to end..." I whispered mainly to myself. It would

be better if Troy was here, too. Then I would feel and give love at the same time, but having my

mom one more time was enough...

" This isn't a dream. I want you to have a better life than I had. I don't want you to make the wrong decision

that I had with Jason.." Mama pulled away from our embrace but her hands grasped my shoulders.

"Mami, are you saying...that..Troy is a bad choice? A wrong choice?" I felt my eyebrows

furrow in confusion.

"No,no. I'm saying he is the right choice. Don't let him go... that would be the bad choice."

"Oh." I was speechless. Never in a million years would my mom have ever agreed that a

boy was a good choice for me, but here she was, telling me that I should spend forever with Troy.

"Mija... its time to go.." She whispered. The words tore at my heart. So soon. Tears welled up in my

eyes again.

"Please, No!! Don't leave me again! Momma..." I wrapped her in my arms again. I was right.

It was just that much harder to let go once again..

"Shhh-shhh... Gabriella Marie needs me now..," She whispered soothingly, " I'll see you again someday. We'll all be together.

Don't forget, I will always be with you.. as long as you keep me within your heart... I'll be watching."

" I love you." I stuttered. I knew I couldn't keep her forever. I had lost her once. I could

again. Like mom said, she would always be with me...but now it was time to get back to Troy,

and start my life over.. to fall in love with him again and forgive him for all that he had done, and

hopefully he would forgive me for what I had done...

"Te Quiero, tambien, hija." She smiled.

"And I am so sorry..for..for never telling you that Jacob was Jason's or never telling you that

I loved you more...I'm so sorry.."

"Its okay..It was never your fault. Jacob is beautiful.. Good-bye Mija." She backed away

from me and her figure faded away. _She was gone with the wind.._

"Good-bye mama.." I whispered to myself pulling at a lock of my hair. Suddenly the river

faded, and then the mountains, soon blackness surrounded me.

* * *

"Gabriella..wake up sweetie..." I opened my eyes to see a worried Taylor leaning over me.

"Tay," I groaned," W-where's Troy?" I glanced around. I was in the nurse's office.

She rolled her eyes," Of course you would ask for him," She grumbled," Over th--"

"Right here." He pushed Taylor out of the way before she could finish.

"Shit face." Taylor muttered. I giggled. Were those two ever gonna be friends again?

"Gabriella... What happened? I was so worried... Wh--" Before he could finish I smashed

my lips on his. Electricity shot through my body like a lightning bolt. Now I truly knew I loved him.

I always had and I always would. My mami made sure I knew that. She was the key to everything.

She opened the door that I could have never opened alone. I loved him, and that was just fine with

me. Finally he pulled away for breath. His blue eyes sparkled in confusion.

"I thought you were upset with me..." He grinned. I smiled in return. This was the Troy

Bolton I knew..The one I fell for, not the fake, ladies man player.

" I guess reality hit me. Troy.... I know I haven't told you this much, but....I love you.."

"Ugh. I'm getting outta here." Taylor made a fake gagging noise. She stomped out of the

room. She suddenly walked back in and went to the nurse's closet," You too, Chad." She

grabbed him by his huge hair and pulled him out of the closet.

"Aww.. Tay. You couldn't let me see him get a little action." He whined. I giggled.

"Shut up and get your ass out.." She hissed. Once we were alone I gazed into his eyes.

"Well... I guess I kind of made it awkward for everyone." I shrugged as if it were no big deal.

He pulled my face towards his. He said my old nickname he had given me.

" Brie," He paused and rubbed his fingers along my lower lip and I parted them," I love you,

too."

Silence. Then he added," More than you will ever know."

My body coursed with heat. I wanted him forever. No one else. Me. Him. How could

fairytale love like this actually exist in real life? I had never believed in love until I had met him. I

had seen my mom go through so much with men that I didn't want any. The only kind of love I

believed in was family, and that was only because of my mom and my son, Jacob.

"I think I know." I ran my hand through his hair.

"How?"

"I love you, too, you know?" I giggled," Troy.. this is going to sound weird but..um..my mom

told me..that, um, you were the one..." His eyebrows creased and I ran my finger along the

edge of his eye.

"What? How? Me and you never even met when your mom was alive..."

"Exactly. Troy, when I passed out or whatever happened, she came to me and told me

not to make the wrong decisions she had. She told me not to let you go.." I glanced down not

wanting him to see the tears filling my eyes. He had seen me cry so many times I'm surprised he

hasn't gotten sick of it yet.

"Well, I don't exactly believe it actually happened, but I do believe you dreamed or

imagined that.." He smiled reassuringly.

"No. Troy. It WAS real. I felt her.. I could smell her.. I still smell her on me.. Troy."

I should have known not to tell him. Who would believe someone who had a little boy at the

age of fifteen?

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its kind of hard to believe something like

that. You have to give me some time to adjust to stuff like that...But, I think your mom, dream

or not, always knows whats best for you, but you also have to make your own decisions. I love

you and I always will. I know you're still going through a hard time... Jason is still out there

somewhere and I will do whatever it takes to make you safe, even if that means risking my

own life. No one can describe what I feel for you..."

"My life isn't as important as yours. You have parents and friends.. I have nothing."

"You have everything, Gabriella! You can't see what's right in front of your eyes! You

have Jacob, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, mom, dad, me, hell, even Sharpay!! You can't see how loved

you really are!! Stop living in the past and live right here, right now! I changed for you. Now,

you have to change for me. Remember how awful I was to you in the beginning?" He finally

stopped and looked over at me.

"Yes." I whimpered. He had changed a lot," You broke my wrist."

He winced," Yeah... I was feeling something towards you that I had never felt with any

other girl and I was scared. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be stuck with just one. I wanted

them all. A different girl every night, but once I actually felt how good it was to love you and

know you felt the same...it was amazing and now I have no clue what I was thinking before.."

"Oh. Troy." I whispered," I love you so much.....like you said..forever and always.."


	23. Epilogue

**LIFE WITH THE BOLTONS  
EPILOGUE**

**I KNOW I NEVER GOT TO END IT RIGHT SO I FIGURED I WOULD  
GO AHEAD AND DO THAT RIGHT NOW....MAYBE SOMEDAY I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL..I REALLY LOVED MAKING THIS STORY..................**

**PLEASE REVIEW ON SILENT LOVE 2............THANKS**

**_7 years later_**

"Mama, look at me!" A five year old Alexandra exclaims, "Dada, look!" She walks down the stairs in one of her mom's dresses and high heels, not to mention covered in bright red lipstick**.**

"Oh, mija. What did you do?" A twenty-five year old Gabriella jumps off the couch and over to her daughter. She is still as beautiful as she was when she first met Troy, if not more beautiful. Her long luscious brown hair flows to the middle of her back and her golden skin glows.

"I made myself pretty like you, mama.. Daddy do you like it?" She runs away from Gabriella's grasp and jumps on Troy's lap. His blue eyes sparkle down at his daughter as his famous smirk appears.

"Of course I do, Alexa. You're beautiful just like your mom." He kisses her forehead and gives Gabriella a wink. She rolls her eyes and walks over to them.

"Sweetie, where is Jacob?" She questions. Jacob is now eleven and quite a handful.

"I dunno." Alexa answers with a guilty expression.

"Ugh. If he is in that cookie jar one more time..." Gabriella trails off into the kitchen. Sure enough Jake was standing on a chair trying to grab the cookie jar. Gabriella just smirks.

Yes. Jake and Alexa are only half siblings but they both have the same personalities. Gabriella still thanks God every night for giving her Jacob, but still thinking of who is father was makes her cringe.

Jason. Jason was found dead two years ago in some whore house. Who knows what really happened. Maybe he didn't pay the slut her money and he got what he deserved.

"Jake, what do you think you are doing?" Gabriella giggled and walked over toward him.

"Aww man..." He moans. "See Alexa! You always get me in trouble." He shouts to the living room.

"Alright. Get to bed." Gabriella pushes them both up the stairs. "I'll be there in a minute." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you glad you met me?" She heard him chuckle from behind her. She smirked and turned around. He was also leaning against the wall, smirking, with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" She walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

Did he honestly want me to answer that? After all these years I would never have chosen someone else. He made me who I am..He made me stronger...Even with our ups and downs....

I loved him and nothing would ever change that. And now, after all these years, I honestly believe he loves me, too. I can see it in his eyes; the way they shine when I enter the room.. How could I have ever doubted it before??

" Yes." He breathes, and I inhale his scent. After seven years he hasn't changed at all, and yet he has so much.

" I am absolutely, one hundred percent glad that I met you.." I whisper and kiss his neck.

"And I'm glad you just walked into my life.." He chuckles....He rubs little circles along my back..

"If only our parents could see us right now." I laugh...I still missed my mom..

Six years ago, Isabella learned that she had developed luchemia. It was devastating for all of us..After two years of chemo, she passed away.

Troy took it hard, but I believe Jack took it harder.. He died a few weeks after her.. Reason of death? Unknown. But I believe he died of a broken heart...as I would for Troy.

I shouldn't have said that. I felt and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. After a long minute he exhaled. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I believe they can.." He smiles his enchanting smile and glances up toward where the sky would be, if there was no roof.

I nod, tears filling my eyes, " I believed that seven years ago." I answer, thinking back on the day my mom had came to me and told me that I should spend the rest of my life with Troy.

He leans in slowly and plants a soft yet firm kiss on my lips. The spark I felt never did fade. Every time he kisses me it rockets through my system and I become weak.

I wrap my arm around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer. I moan and part my lips slightly. His tongue runs along my lower lips asking for entrance. I give it to him.

Our tongues create a war of their own, while the spasms of electric sparks run through me. I pull away for breath.

"T-Troy...The kids...I have to go put them to bed....." I gasp, not wanting to let him go..

He places his forehead to mine and then nods.

"Okay....I-I'll be upstairs in a minute..." He's breathing just as hard as me.. I nod and smile..

I let go of him and plant a sweet kiss on his lips before turning and walking towards the stairs. I walk up about nine steps.

"Brie!" He yells. I turn swiftly to see if something is wrong. Nothing seems wrong. He's staring up at me, trying to catch his breath still.

"Yeah?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. He smiles crookedly rubs the back of his neck like he use to when he was nervous.

"I love you." He smiles wider. I giggle and shake my head, thinking how foolish he is to be nervous.

"I love you, too, Wildcat. Forever and Always..." He chuckles as I bring up our old saying.... I shake my head again and head up the stairs.

* * *

I walk in and sit on the edge of Jacob's bed. He's still awake and he looks up at me with his green eyes. I give him one of my soft, loving smiles.

Alexa releases a huge snore from the other side of the room.

"Ugh! Mama!!! How much longer do I have to share a room with that!!!???" He whines, rubbing his temples dramatically.

"Haha." I giggle. "Sweetie, she's not much older than you were when I shared a room with you. She's young. Maybe a few more weeks and I'll see if Troy will clear out the spare room for you..." My voice trails off. The "spare" room was the room I used when I lived here with Troy and his parents.

Every time I went into that room it reminded me of when Jason stayed the night.....

"Actually...how about the gym room...." The gym room was Troy's old room.

"Yeah. I like that room." Jacob smiles.

"Okay, honey. Well goodnight and I love you." I kiss his forehead and turn out his lamp.

"Love you,too,mom." He yawns. I walk over toward Alexa's bed. Her sapphire eyes are closed as her little mouth hangs open, drool pouring out. I snicker and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"And I love you, too. My third of fourth miracle." I whisper. Jacob was my first miracle, Troy my second, Alexandra my third, and the one inside me now would be my fourth. I haven't told Troy yet....but I can't wait for his expression. When I had told him about Alexa he was so happy that we had created a life together..

I was twenty when I had Alexa... I became pregnant with her the very first time I made love to Troy... and now we were having another... Troy considers Jacob as his own, so we will have three...

I turn out her light and walk towards the door. I turn around for the last time tonight and look at what God gave me. He gave me all this... A husband, and two, oops, three children...what more could I ask for, except for my mom to be here?

I close the door easily and walk towards the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I brush my hair and splash cold water on my face. I turn sideways. You can barely see that my flat stomach is becoming plumper.

I smile as I rub my tummy. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall towards our bedroom aka Jack and Izzy's old bedroom.

The door is closed. I knock lightly on it.

"Come on in, Gabriella. It's our bedroom. You don't have to knock." He chuckles on the other side of the door. I'm still trying to get used to that..

I twist on the doorknob and push the door open. The room is dark except for the few candles. The bed is....empty?? Where did he go??

I take a step in and look around..

"Troy? Where are you?" I whisper. "Please, stop...The kids are sleeping... Troy?" Suddenly he grabs me from behind and swirls me around. I giggled lightly and he places me on the ground.

"I'll be quiet.." He chuckles/whispers. He begins kissing my neck, my jaw, and then my lips..

"T-Troy." I groan... I try to push him away, but I'm not strong enough..and maybe I don't want to.

I walk backwards never letting my lips leave his. I feel the end of the bed brush against the back of my legs. I pull away for breath and then reattach my lips.

I sit down onto the edge of the bed and Troy leans over me, letting one hand hold him up on the bed, while the other cups my face.

He moans and tries to remove his shirt; he succeeds. I pull away and slide up farther onto the bed, while removing my shirt. I throw it across the room.

Troy climbs onto the bed and smiles down at me.

He smashes his lips onto mine again and I gasp.

"Wait!." I mutter, pushing him away.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I have to tell you something first.." I whisper, looking away...

"Are you okay??Is something wrong??" He becomes alert. I shake my head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's right." I giggle.

"Then what is it?"

"Troy...Wildcat....I'm pregnant...." I put my hand against his cheek.

He doesn't answer; he just stares down at me...and then he smiles..

"Brie!! Dude!! That's amazing!!" He laughs and kisses me on the mouth....." Oh God, Brie!! I love you!!" He moans.. I laugh and wrap my arms around his bare torso.

"I love you, too....." I smile.. and we continue what we started...showing how much we love each other...until death do us part.....

**If u would like it I might sometime do a sequel thingy where it continues from when they were 18 and 19. I might write about the struggles they went through when Izzy had cancer, and how Gabriella and Troy stuck together through it all.........but that's all up to you guys.....**


	24. Life With the Boltons 2

**Hey guys! The sequel to this story is now up. Just go to my profile and go down to my stories and click on 'Life With the Boltons 2'...**

I hope you enjoyy:)

I kno u guys have been waiting for this!!!&&

If any you have any suggestions, just let me know. Don't forget to check out my story 'Hurry Up and Save Me' Its kinda sucky and im really bored with it, but it would still be nice if I got a review from someone..haha..

Well Read&Review...33:))):)))

THANKS SO MUCH


End file.
